


The Dark Heir

by Jessiikaa15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dark fic, Family, Harry is the Dark Lord's son, Multi, Powerful, Sane Dark Lord, Slytherin, bad!Dumbledore, light bashing, minor abuse, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/pseuds/Jessiikaa15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Harry. Lily Potter fell victim to the charms of Tom Riddle Jr and had an affair, she ends up pregnant but the dates are close so she is unsure until a paternity test confirms her worst fears. News gets back to the Dark Lord and she hides but its fruitless, he hunts down the Potter's to take whats rightfully his but things don't go to plan thanks to the meddling headmaster. Banished from his body, Voldemort swears he will return to get his son and when he does, the world will be introduced to the Dark Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue,

**Author's Note:**

> All recognised characters belong to J.K  
> I am making no money  
> This will be a slow updated fic  
> Pairing undecided but will be het  
> Some OOC-ness   
> AU  
> WIP

**_ The Dark Heir, _ **

**_ Prologue, _ **

**__ **

The Dark Lord Voldemort was furious as he strode quickly and purposely towards a large cottage at the end of the street. How dare that bitch try and keep _his_ son away from him. Running back to that weak minded fool Potter and going in to hiding, as if that would work forever.

It had taken 15 months, but he had her cornered. Lily Potter would pay dearly and he would have his son back with him, he may be the cold, cruel, sadistic Dark Lord, but he had always wanted a son and heir. Lord Voldemort stopped outside the cottage and sneered, with elegant grace he walked to the front door and blew it of the hinges. James Potter ran out wandless and Voldemort had thrown an AK at him before he could speak a word, he caught sight of Lily running up the stairs and sighed; she should know. Climbing the stairs silently, he made his way to the Nursery and forced his way in, she was stood in front of the crib shielding it from him.

“I won’t let you take him, I won’t let you have my child.” She yelled at him and Voldemort chuckled coldly.

“He is my child and I will be the one to raise him, you have no say in the matter.”

“You’re too cruel to ever be allowed a child, you’re a monster.”

“My heir will be a Prince, I will raise him better than you ever could.” He spat at her, he had finally had enough and killed her with a flick of his wand. Slowly he approached the crib and when he saw his child he withheld his growl, they had glamoured his child to look like the spawn of Potter; it could be fixed. Before he could even lift his heir there was a crack of apperation and Albus Dumbledore stood in the small nursery much to the Dark Lord’s ire.

“Why are you doing this Tom?” The aged man asked.

“He is my son.”

“The child is far better off without you, it is wrong for a child to grow up in harm’s way.”

“I would never harm a child, especially my own.” Voldemort snarled stepping away from the crib, it wouldn’t do to harm his heir by accident. It was lucky he did because the old fool decided to draw his wand and begin a duel, it was getting heated when Voldemort threw the dreaded _Avada Kedavra_ , Dumbledore conjured a mirror and redirected the curse; directly at the Dark Lord’s son. Lord Voldemort felt his heart stop.

“No!” He screamed when he realised there was nothing he could do, he watched in slow motion and the curse sped towards the child and hit him on the forehead. What neither wizard expected was for the spell to rebound and the Dark Lord was so shocked and thankful that he didn’t move in time and the curse slammed in to him. Pain beyond anything he had ever felt tore through him as his soul was forcefully ripped from his body; he fled.

He would gain his body back and his son would be returned to him. Dumbledore watched as the disembodied spirit of the Dark Lord fled with glee and turned towards the boy, the child, Harry Lily called him, was fine apart from a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It was then the aged headmaster began plotting. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Voldemort would return, but he could not have such a powerful child with that man, he would limit the child’s magic and hide the boy, make him grow up ignorant of who and what he was. He would place him in a place where he would crave attention and never question authority, and he would make sure Tom never saw hide or hair of his heir until it was too late.

With that thought he picked up the boy and apperated to Privet drive, waving his wand over the boy he locked away half of the available magic, he placed the child on the doorstep of number four with a quick letter before apperating away; he had news to spread. Albus Dumbledore, known for being the greatest sorcerer since Merlin, would only know how wrong he was in making such a decision until it was much too late and Albus Dumbledore would be powerless to stop what he, and he alone, had created.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the other worlds, Death and Fate threw back their heads and laughed each for different reasons, Death because the manipulative old man had just signed over numerous people’s lives and Fate because whatever she was planning to use to spice up the mortal lands was nothing compared to this; it promised to be an interesting outcome. 

 

 


	2. Truth:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not J.K  
> Yes, Harry is super smart, but he's my version and he is the Dark Lord's son!  
> Mentions of abuse here and some language,  
> Lots of OOC-ness from Characters  
> Unbeta'd

“WORTHLESS FREAK!” Vernon snarled as he kicked at the curled up figure on the floor at his feet, the bundle, which could be made out as a small boy, didn’t make a sound. He glared up at the man who was breathing heavily and spat blood at him, this caused an enraged yell and a few more vicious kicks.

“SHOWING YOUR FREAKISHNESS TO THE WORLD,” Vernon thundered, “AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU.”

“YOU’VE DONE NOTHING FOR ME PIG.” The boy yelled back in equal anger, he hissed as he felt his rib crack.

“YOUR NOTHING BUT A DISGUSTING MONSTER,”

“I’LL SHOW YOU BOY.” Vernon was about to bare down on the boy with his fists when the boy spoke,

“Are you going to hit me until I can't walk again _uncle?_ ” He asked with a sneer. “Imagine that, you would have to do your own work.” It got the man to stop and the piggy little eyes showed he was in thought, finally he snarled at the boy and yanked him up by the dark hair. He dragged him through to the hallway, opened a little cupboard under the stairs and proceeded to bodily throw the boy in making him land with a painful thump, but still no sounds of pain left the small boy. The door was slammed shut and Vernon stamped away, a series of bands and thumps indicated the man’s still raging anger.

5 year old Harry Potter was silently fuming and in pain, as he felt his skin begin to tingle he uncurled from his protective position and he cursed under his breath. Now people would be shocked to hear a 5 year old use such language, but this was no ordinary 5 year old. Harry was smart. He was way beyond his years in intelligence and thoughts which is why he was currently in his predicament. His teacher had accused him of cheating on a test because he had got perfect marks and added little extensions, he had calmly explained that he had not cheated, but the test was in fact too easy; she hadn’t believed him. This had made him frustrated, he tried to tell her why it was easy, but she didn’t believe him; this had made him angry.

Unfortunately when Harry got angry strange things tended to happen and this time his teacher’s wig went blue. Logically there was nothing proving that it had been Harry’s fault, but the blame was placed on him and so his uncle saw fit to soundly beat the crap in to him. Harry felt his face and was relieved to feel that his cuts and bruises were healed. He had always been able to heal himself to a degree. The worst of them he couldn’t do so he would have to wait for then to fix on their own, although it was faster than the normal human which was lucky for him as his dear uncle used Harry as a personal stress reliever and if he didn’t have these miraculous healing powers he would probably be dead.

Harry sneered at the door. One day he would repay the favour, but for the time his hate would slowly simmer until it would be a solid force that would destroy anything that got in his way. Young Harry was thinking of what led up to him being placed with his loving relatives, he had always been told that his parents dies in a car crash, but he didn’t believe that for a second, often he had flash backs of a green light and a shout of ‘no’. That didn’t fit in with their version of events, but he didn’t know what had happened to his parents or why he was with the Dursley family. He kind of hoped his parents were dead though, he would hate to think he had been abandoned to the Dursley’s treatment because they didn’t want him or didn’t care.

It was hard to even comprehend he was related to them to be put there in the first place, they didn’t look the same, act the same, or were remotely similar, but something obviously happened which his relatives didn’t want him to know and he knew this by the hissed conversations he had overheard about keeping his ‘freakishness’ away from his knowledge just like they were told. Harry sighed, it was no good thinking about it now when he needed sleep, tomorrow he would be pulled out of the cupboard to slave around for the Dursley’s injury or not; oh how he hated them.

 

* * *

 

Just as predicted, his aunt’s shrill voice pierced unpleasantly through his rough slumber demanding he get up and cook the breakfast. He was 5 for Christ’s sakes and he could cook. Growling to himself at the injustice of it all, he pulled himself up and went to the kitchen to begin the meal, ignoring the pain shooting through his body and the scathing comments threw at him from his uncle and cousin, he plated up and picked up the ridiculously long list of chores; he hated weekends.

Every weekend and holiday he would be expected to slave around doing anything and everything the Dursley’s could find and order him to do and this weekend was just the same. With a muted sigh he headed out to the garden to start on the weeding, the sun was glaring down on him as he pruned the bushes and he released a growl of agitation. A sudden crack made him jump and cut his finger on the edge of the trowel which made him spew out a string of curses no 5 year old should know, looking around to see what created the noise he reared back in shock. Stood leaning elegantly against the fence was the tallest man he had ever seen. The man was wearing a strange type of dress/robe, he had pale skin almost inhuman, but not unhealthy, sharp features, and strange crimson eyes.

“You know it isn’t right for someone so young to know such language.” The man said and a drawling tone, Harry snorted.

“Excuse me while I find it in my self to care.” Harry replied bitingly, there was a flash of amusement in the red eyes before it was gone and replaced with something else.

“What are you doing out here?”

Harry raised his eyebrows in a ‘what does it look like I'm doing’ sort of way, but answered anyway.

“I am currently, as residing slave of number 4 Privet Drive, complying like a good little freak to do my dear sweet relatives every whim.” Harry said with his voice dripping in sarcasm and contempt, but yet it was said so sweetly, he thrust the trowel back in to the soil angrily missing the cold fury that came across the man’s face, he didn’t see any problem with telling the stranger about how he was treated by the Dursley’s as Harry figured it was his imagination because the man had simply appeared plus no one had ever believed him, it was why he hated people, he hated everyone as rule and one day they would all pay he thought viciously. He looked up when he heard the man curse viciously and mutter something about ‘muggles’ whatever they were.

“So who are you anyway?” Harry asked curiously and a brief flash of pain flicked across the man’s face before it was covered, steel determination was set in the crimson eyes and the man took a deep breath.

“I have many names, but most importantly I am your father.” The man said to him, Harry blinked several times before coming up with the oh so eloquent response.

“Huh?”

The man, his apparent father, sighed in a frustrated manor, pulling a long thin stick from his robe he flicked it and a chair appeared out of no-where making Harry go wide eyed.

“How did you do that?” Harry gasped in awe, momentarily forgetting the whole father situation.

“Magic,”

“But-,”

“I believe we have other things to discuss.”

“Oh right, so you are my father?”

“Yes.”

Harry nodded his head and only one thing came to mind.

“Where the hell have you been?” He demanded his gut clenching with multiple emotions that he kept firmly under wraps, nothing good ever came by showing them.

“Away,”

“Away, _away,_ you’ve been away while I got left with them.” Harry spat furiously, if this truly was his father then the man had a lot of explaining to do. The man in question narrowed his eyes.

“Believe me it wasn’t by choice.”

Harry narrowed his eyes right back.

“Explain.”

“Do not be rude.” His father snapped.

“I will be as rude as I bloody well want; you come back here saying you’re my father who claims to have been away when I have been living in a god damn cupboard all my life, being told my parents died in a car crash and being treated like a damn slave and punching bag. I don’t expect much, but a bit of human decency would be great.” Harry snarled his magic was crackling angrily around him and not realising he had just made the most feared Dark Lord furious.

Said Dark Lord had three thoughts, the first was to chaste his child for using foul language especially against him, the second was to commend his child on his obviously powerful magic not that Voldemort expected any less and third was a blank thought until it clicked exactly what his son had said to him and then he was furious.

“You live where?” the Dark Lord asked quietly, his voice was stiff and cold in an effort to control his anger.

“The cupboard under the stairs because freaks don’t deserve rooms,” Harry ground out equally as angry, he still didn’t get why he wasn’t allowed a room, but the same thing had been drilled in to him so he had given up.

He knew it wasn’t right for him to be sleeping there, he had read about it in a library in a book about the upbringing of children, it had told him that what the Dursley’s were doing wasn’t right and he had stopped believing it was his fault he was being treated in that way, it was then the treatment began to make him angry. Why was he treated like that? He had never done anything wrong and he always strived to be the best, but when he was he was punished; he didn’t understand. Harry was shook out of his musings as watched puzzled as his father rose up gracefully and went towards the house.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked.

“To kill these people who dared treat my son in such a way.” He stated in a voice which was way too calm.

“What! No! You can’t kill them.” Harry yelled alarmed, the Dark Lords steps faltered and he span round to face his son.

“I will not let them live after what you have just told me, you may not know it, but you are a prince and you will be treated as one.” The Dark Lord hissed.

“I never said they could live, just that you couldn’t kill them. I promised myself that I would repay them the favour, so you will just have to teach me to cause them severe pain before they die.” Harry said firmly, there was no way his revenge was getting taken away from him father or not, Voldemort blinked before smirking, this was definitely his son.

“Very well,” He went and sat back down again, Harry looked at him curiously practically burning with questions, but Voldemort had one first.

“How old are you?”

“5, 6 in 3 months.”

The Dark Lord was taken aback, his son was 5! Where had the time went and the boy acted way older than 5, but was tiny.

“Damn, I never meant to be away this long.”

“Yeah about that, you were just about to explain.” Harry looked up expectantly, he wanted the full story and proof that this man was who he claimed to be.

“I am the Dark Lord of the magical world, yes there is a world of magic.” He added seeing the question. “You are a wizard just like myself and there are hundreds of others who possess the gift of magic.” Harry nodded, they would go back to that later.

“As I was saying, I am the Dark Lord. There are 2 sides the light and the dark; I control the dark. In the wizarding world I am feared to the point where people refuse to say my name, I am cold and cruel, but I have always wanted a son even if it was impossible. I had an affair with your mother it was a one time thing and I didn’t think anything of it, the next thing I know she had had a baby. I didn’t get my hopes up as I went to confront her, she fled but word came back from one of my inside sources that you were my child with a paternity test as proof. I demanded you back and she refused, she and her husband went in to hiding to keep you away from me which was a pointless task; I am not a Dark Lord for nothing.

"It took me 15 months, but I found you. That’s when it went wrong. I got rid of James Potter and followed her up the stairs, she stood in front of the crib screaming at me that I would never have you so I killed her. Then Dumbledore turned up preaching how I was to cruel and evil to ever raise a child and then the fool started a duel. I cast the killing curse at him and he reflected it; right at you. I was terrified. The killing curse is impossible to block, if it hits you, you die, simple as that. I watched as it sped towards you and then the strangest and greatest thing happened; it rebounded. I was too shocked and relieved that I didn’t move in time and it hit me, I was wrenched from my body left as only a spirit. So I fled, I had to return myself to a body and I swore I would return to get my son.” Harry stared wide eyed and very pale as he took that information in.

His mother was dead, by his father’s hand, and his father didn’t voluntarily leave him; it made his head spin. He always had dreamed of a man with a beard and a mirror making green light shoot towards him, now he thoughts hard about it he heard a scream of ‘no’ and a burning pain in his head.

“I remember.” Harry breathed almost inaudibly.

“What?”

“I remember the night you came. The man, Dumbledore, does he have a stupidly long beard?”

“Yes,”

“And this killing curse, is it violently green?”

“Yes,”

“I have always had strange dreams with the man with the beard sending green light towards me.” Harry explained to his father, he had no doubt that he was his father now.

“The same man brought me here. That bastard!” Harry exclaimed, what was the crazy man thinking? Taking him from his father and dumping him with this filth.

"Why does that not surprise me?" His fathers tone was clipped.

"I have more questions." Harry stated after calming down.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't."

"Why don't I look like you?"

"That would be your mothers doing, foolish woman. She cast something called a glamour on you so you would look like her husband." Voldemort scowled.

“Why did you kill my mum?” Harry asked softly and the Dark Lord shifted and sheepish expression coming to his face. He had been expecting the question, but it was still awkward, he wasn’t going to lie however, he would always be honest with his son, no matter what.

“It wasn’t my intention,” He said after a minute, and it was the truth, he had much better plans to make Lily suffer after taking his son.

“But,” Harry prompted.

“But I have a slight temper and very little patience with things that have annoyed me.” He told his son and Harry’s eyebrows shot up.

“So you killed her?” Harry said slowly trying to understand.

“Yes, I was trying to retrieve you. Had you stayed with her and her husband she would have turned you against me and you wouldn’t have even known I was your father. It was her intention for you to grow up as a Potter not a Slytherin-Riddle.” Voldemort explained and Harry frowned.

“Was she on the other side of the war then?” It was the only explanation Harry was coming up with, his father looked pleased.

“Yes,” he confirmed, “They were on the ‘light’ side and worked for Dumbledore.” Harry’s expression went dark at the mention of the old man, _good_ Voldemort thought.

“So she wasn’t going to let you see me and was working for a meddling old man.” Harry surmised.

“That is correct.”

“I don’t like that.” Harry said shaking her head, “That was not her choice.”

“I know,”

Harry was silent for a few seconds before pushing his mother to the back of his mind; you can't miss what you never had, and he had a perfectly alive father sat in front of him.

"Why are you feared?"

"People don't agree with the methods I use to gain control but none can appose me as I am the most powerful wizard alive." His father was obviously smug about that fact and being only 5, as smart as he was, Harry was set to believe him, after all his father had come back from supposed death and it didn’t take a genius to work out what methods were used; murder.

“You said that people fear to speak your name, what is your name?”

“Lord Voldemort,”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up.

“That’s your real name?”

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

“No ‘I am Lord Voldemort’ is an anagram of my real name.”

Harry scrunched his face up in concentration.

“So your name is Tom Mar-Marvolo Riddle or Marvolo Tom Riddle, they are the only ones that make sense.” The Dark Lord blinked in amazement.

“How did you guess?”

“I don’t know, I’ve always been smart.” Harry said with a shrug.

“Indeed,”

“So what happens now?”

“You are coming with me where you will be taught everything you need to know to take your rightful place as the dark prince.”

“You’re going to take me away from here?” Harry, no matter how much he tried, couldn’t mask the hope that entered his eyes and voice even if his face was blank.

“Yes, do you have a problem with that?”

“Yes, I mean no, when can we leave? Can I stay with you? Do you have a house? We can go today right?” Harry asked excitedly, he would do anything to get away from the Dursley’s. Tom already had alarm bells going off in his head, his son’s almost desperate begging to leave this place didn’t sit well with him, add the cupboard under the stairs and he was only coming up with on conclusion, one that he didn’t like at all.

“We are leaving as soon as possible. This is no place for a Prince.”

“I’m a Prince?” Harry’s voice brought him out of his negative thoughts.

“Of course, you are my son.” His father told him as if it explained everything and in a sense it did.

“Ok…” Harry said still unsure, “How are we leaving, better yet how did you get here?”

“Apperation, it’s a magical method of transportation which allows you to disappear and reappear some place else.” His father rose gracefully and vanished the chair motioning Harry to do the same. Harry got to his feet, but hissed in pain when he pulled his rib.

“What’s wrong?”

Harry went wide eyed, how could he explain that he was Vernon’s punching bag without bringing forth homicidal actions.

“I uh may have a fractured rib or two.” He recognised the feeling from what he read, spending your entire free time holed up in the library gave you such knowledge.

“And where did you acquire a fractured rib?” Voldemort asked bypassing the fact that a 5 year old shouldn’t even understand what that was, the horrible feeling in his stomach wasn’t going away.

“I fell?” Harry ventured, but it came out in a question.

“Harrison, tell me the truth.”

“So that’s my real name!”

“Yes, what are you called now?”

“Harry,”

The Dark Lord’s lip curled in distaste.

“Too common, Harrison Silus Emrys Slytherin-Riddle is your full name, but you still need to answer my question.”

“Um igotintotroublendwashitafewtimes.” Harry rushed out and the Dark Lord took a few seconds to detangle the jargon before his eyes flashed.

“Who?”

“My uncle,”

Taking a deep breath he beckoned his son towards him and lifted him up easily much to Harry’s shock.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked wrapping his legs around his father’s waist so he was set on his hip, peering at the ground from the new height.

“Your first experience of apperation will not be pleasant and I don’t want you more injured. Now close your eyes and hold your breath.” Harry did as he was told and the next thing he knew he was being squeezed through a tight tube before normal compression was returned.

“Are you ok?”

“That was disgusting?” Harry groaned making his father chuckle.

“You did well, most children either feint or throw up.” Tom explained placing the boy on his feet and waiting until he was steady.

“Well I am not most children.”

“No that is true, we are here.”

This drew Harry’s attention to where they had just come too. His jaw dropped. They were stood outside a massive, quite intimidating, castle, surrounded by acres of land, trees and Harry was sure he spotted a lake in the distance.

“You live here?” He gasped in awe.

“Yes and so do you.”

“It’s a castle.”

“Where else would a Lord and his Prince live? Now I need to key you in to the wards, which are what wizards and witches use to protect their homes and belongings in some cases, the castle has to recognise you as an heir.” His father told him.

“What do I do?”

“Is your finger still bleeding?”

“Yes just a little, why?”

“Place some of the blood on the crest.” Harry did as he instructed, he let the blood drip on the crest of snakes and it came alive.

#Welcome to Slytherin castle heir#the snake hissed to him

“Why’s it called Slytherin castle?” Harry asked as the massive gates swung open.

“I’ll explain once we are inside.” They walked up to the massive castle and Harry was in total awe at the ground’s alone, the doors opened at their own accord when they reached them. A sharp crack sounded and Harry yelped, spinning around to see what it was he let out another yelp at the creature before him, to his complete horror the thing spoke.

“Welcome back Master, how can Tilly be of service?”

“What the fuck!” Harry yelled.

“Language, this is a house elf. They serve witches and wizards.”

"Really?"

"Yes, Tilly call Narcissa and have her come here, this is my son Harrison see to it he is obeyed."

"Yes Master." And she popped away, Harry was led through the grand entrance hall to a huge lounge with a large fire crackling, the room was decorated in shades of green and black, but instead of being foreboding it was rather comforting in Harry's opinion. As he looked around the room he spotted the biggest snake he had ever laid eyes on curled up peacefully in front of the fire. As if sensing his gaze the great snake raised its head to look at him and the Dark Lord.

#master you are back# the snake hissed happily and Harry stepped back in alarm.

#yes Nagini, I have brought my son# by this point Harry may have went in to shock, everything had finally fallen on him and now his father was speaking to a snake which was speaking back as normal as day.

#a hatchling?#

#yes# the snake slithered over to Harry, who had a glazed look, her tongue was working over time as he tasted his scent.

#Oh master you finally had your own hatchling, I did say you should have one and look at him he is so big and cute and powerful. This is brilliant, I have someone else to talk to and stroke my scales when you are busy.# Nagini was very excited, she drew herself up to Harry’s height.

#Hello youngling# Harry was silent just looking wide eyed at the snake unable to form coherent thoughts or speech.

#does he not speak master# Nagini asked worriedly.

#I believe he does, he may have gone in to shock the boy is only 5#

#5 sheds, is that all?#

#yes, I expect he will speak to you tomorrow once he had slept.# Nagini nodded and went back to the fire.

“Harrison,” The Dark Lord called but Harry was unresponsive, Voldemort sighed softly, he had been expecting this a lot sooner, the child had taken everything too well. Tilly popped back in at that moment with a tray of tea much to his relief.

“Miss Cissa will be here shortly, does master need anything else?”

“I want you to make sure my son has his measurements taken as he will need a full wardrobe, I want the east wing cleared and cleaned and show Narcissa in as soon as she arrives, oh and bring me a calming draught.”

“Yes Master.” She popped back with the potion before disappearing.

“Harrison I need you to drink this.” He pressed the potion to his son’s lips and was relieved when he complied, it took a minute or so but the calming draught started to take affect.

“Better?”

“I think so,”

“Have a drink and sit down until Narcissa gets here, she is a healer.” Harry nodded.

“Is it normal to have a conversation with a snake?”

“Yes, its called parseltongue, it’s the language of snakes. Only those of Slytherin decent can speak it which limits it to us.”

“Right, speaking to snakes normal. Weird pink creatures that serve wizards normal,” Harry muttered under his breath.

“I need to break the glamour upon you before you can be fully healed.” Voldemort told his son.

“Is it going to hurt?” Harry asked wearily, he was used to pain, but it didn’t mean he liked it.

“I honestly don’t know.” Voldemort answered with a frown, Harry sighed but nodded.

“Ok let’s get it over with.” He murmured in a self suffering sort of way, much to his father’s amusement. The Dark Lord took out his wand and began chanting under his breath, Harry was surrounded by a white light and he released a piercing scream as he felt as if his whole body was being stretched beyond its will. When it was over he slumped sideways, Voldemort knelt next to the sofa running a comforting hand down Harry’s cheek.

“In answer to me previous question, yes it does hurt.” Harry said in a rough voice.

“I’m sorry my son, it was a complex glamour. I’m just thankful she didn’t put a blood glamour on you.”

“S’ok Dad, S’not your fault.”

The Dark Lord froze for a second, if was the first time Harry had called him that and it warmed his frozen heart; he had a son.

“You can’t sleep yet, you haven’t had any food today, you need to see Narcissa and it is barely after 3.”

“M’tired,” Voldemort chuckled.

“Don’t you want to see your new appearance?”

“I look different?” Harry asked brightening up.

“Of course you do, here.” With a flick of his wand he summoned a mirror and handed it to Harry, Harry looked in to the mirror and his jaw dropped, he now looked like a miniature version of Tom Riddle. High cheek bones, angular features, pale skin and raven hair which had a slight wave to it, the only difference was the eyes; Harry’s were still vivid green.

“I look like you.” Harry breathed.

“You do.”

“We look pretty good don’t we?” Harry said with a crocked grin, the Dark Lord smirked.

“Indeed.”

There were footsteps coming from the hall and a beautiful woman entered, she was pale with white blonde hair tied up in an elegant knot. She dropped in to a low curtsy with her head bowed.

“My Lord,”

Voldemort rose which drew her attention to the small boy sat on the sofa, a boy who looked astonishingly like her Lord almost as if he were his son, her eyes widened.

“Narcissa I am glad you came swiftly.”

“Of course My Lord, may I ask who this is?” The Dark Lord looked at the boy with a small smile which confirmed it in Narcissa’s mind.

“This is my son Harrison.”

“You have finally found the Prince.”

“Yes my son has been returned to his rightful place.”

Narcissa dropped in to the same low curtsy but this time towards Harry who was shocked, but hid it well.

“It is an honour to meet you my Prince.”

“Hi,” When his father had said he was a prince Harry had thought he was exaggerating; apparently not.

“I want you to run every scan you know on him and heal any injuries he had, I want a full list of what came up, call a house elf when you are finished I will be in my study.” Turning to his son he spoke again.

“Narcissa will heal anything, if you want anything call for Tilly she will serve you food, I have a few matters that I need to attend too.”

“Ok,” And the Dark Lord swept from the room, Narcissa approached the young prince.

“I am going to cast some diagnostic spells on you just stay still ok?” Narcissa told him and Harry nodded, she waved he wand chanting under her breath and her eyes got wider until she let out a gasp of horror.

“Oh Merlin.”

“What, what is it?” Harry demanded alarmed.

“Your father is going to be furious.”

“Why?”

“Other than the numerous injuries that need healing, someone has blocked your magic.”

“WHAT!” Harry was fuming, he may not have known he had magic, but he had always known he was different and now he found out someone had locked his powers away; he felt violated.

“I am going to need your father to break the block before I can begin healing.” Narcissa explained looking as if she would rather do anything but speak to his father, Harry guessed his father had a rather large temper, that would prove to be an understatement.

“Tilly,” Harry called and the elf popped in, it amazed him they actually came, Narcissa handed him the sheet of parchment with the diagnostics on.

“Take this to my father immediately.” Harry said distractedly, it was weird to think he had a father, someone who had came and taken him from the Dursley’s, someone like him; different.

“Yes young Master,” They were silent for a couple of minutes when they felt a pulse of what Harry assumed was magic, Narcissa winced and went pale. His father stormed in with nothing but black fury on his face and Harry understood why his father was feared, the man looked absolutely terrifying, so terrifying that Harry took an unconscious step back.

“Are you sure about this?” Voldemort demeaned.

“Yes My Lord, I ran the test 3 times.” Harry mentally clapped the woman for not stuttering because he knew he would be.

“I am going to kill that fool.” He snarled before cursing viciously in parsel.

“I want it gone.” Harry blinked at how strong his voice came out, the Dark Lord took a few deep breaths.

“This will hurt.”

“Brilliant, more pain, its just my couple of years.” Harry muttered bitingly, he went to the back of his mind just like he did every time Vernon beat him, he still felt the pain, but it was a shadow. Harry felt a rush of power that seemed to course through him and he sat bolt up right with a gasp.

“Whoa,”

“You are in for a process of healing, but you will feel better after.” His father warned and Harry nodded.

“I have things to arrange I will return in an hour and if you are finished before then call an elf for food.” When he left Narcissa began waving her wand again and ordering a load of stuff from an elf she called from her own home.

“I need to take this, it’s a numbing potion and I need to reset quite a few of your bones.”

“How many is a few?” Harry asked wearily.

“An arm, 4 ribs, and your ankle,” Harry sighed and necked the potion which tasted like utter crap, he didn’t feel it but he heard when his bones were snapped in to there correct place and he cringed.

“Drink this,” He complied and nearly gagged.

“What the bloody hell was that?” He gasped after recovering.

“It’s skele-gro, it heals broken bones almost instantly.” She explained and Harry was shocked at the capabilities of magic, she handed him another potion.

“This is for your dehydration.” Harry drank it and wrinkled his nose.

“Now I need you to remove your shirt so I can heel the bruises.” Harry shrugged of the ragged top and allowed her to rub whatever it was in to the bruises and watches amazed as they all but faded.

“The only things left are an infection killer to be on the safe side and I'm placing you on a nutrients potion, you will drink one at every meal, I will leave a note for My Lord. Take the one for infection after you have eaten just in case you fall asleep.” She explained to him and he smiled.

“Thank you.”

“It is no problem, my Prince, it is good to have you returned to us.” Narcissa said and left with a curtsy, Harry blinked again, what was with the bowing? He called the house elf again and asked for some food and was amazed when she brought him enough to feed a small army, before he was allowed to eat she took his measurements for his clothes much to Harry’s confusion, remembering to take the nutrient potion as he ate and he made sure to try everything.

Once he was sure he couldn’t eat another bite he drank the potion for infection and was immediately hit with a wave of sleepiness, curling up on the comfy sofa Harry fell asleep dreaming about snakes, castles and his father. The Dark Lord returned a little later than anticipated, but he was completely calm again, he walked to the lounge and couldn’t stop the smile that came to his lips when he saw his son fast asleep on the sofa. He had thought of this day for years, ever since he had proof it was his child, he had always wanted a son to raise and teach and his son would be the greatest wizard in the world just like his him.

Kneeling down he gently ran his hand through the silky hair marvelling at how beautiful his son was, with ease he lifted the small boy up and carried him up to the east wing where it had been cleaned especially, he set Harry down in a huge bed with green covers and transfigured his clothes in to simple pyjamas. He watched as Harry curled up in to an impossibly small ball which made him look lost in the grand bed, with a muttered monitoring spell to alert him if Harry left the room he went back to his study to finish his plans.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up very comfortable and in no pain, something he found very strange. Usually he woke up stiff and cold, but today was different, he thought of what could possibly be different when everything flooded back to him and he shot up with the biggest smile of his face. He looked around when he realised he was in a different place from where he fell asleep and felt his jaw drop, he was in a bedroom, but it was huge. It was different shades of green and cream with ebony furnishings, there was a wardrobe, a desk, a dresser, multiple book shelves, a comfy looking chair and a door that led to a bathroom, there were a set of double doors which he guessed led to the hallway.

He slowly got out of bed and was surprised to find he was dressed in pyjamas he guessed he father brought him here and it made him feel warm. Harry went to look in the bathroom and was blown away; it was bigger than the Dursley's living room. As he didn’t know what time it and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do he grabbed a book of the shelf named ‘Magical Theory’ he had no clue what it was, but then again he never did when he first picked a book up. He also grabbed a few other books about the wizarding world and sat down on the floor laying them out around him, he got absorbed in the books and didn’t notice when his father entered the room until the man cleared his throat.

“Good morning Harrison.”

“Morning Dad,” Harry barely glanced up from his books.

“We have a lot to do today so I want you dressed and in the dining room for breakfast in 15 minutes, call an elf to show you the way and your clothes are in the wardrobe.”

“Ok,” Harry said and the Dark Lord nodded. Harry went to the wardrobe and discovered it was filled and he didn’t have a clue on what he was supposed to wear, so he called Tilly hoping she could help him.

“What can Tilly be doing for young Master?”

“I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear,” he motioned to the clothes helplessly.

“Would young Master like Tilly to be laying out his clothes for him?” Tilly asked in her squeaky voice.

“You would do that?” Harry questioned startled.

“Yes young Master.” Harry breathed in relief and hopped in the shower, he came out with a towel around his waist and Tilly was waiting for him. He threw on his underwear and she passed him black slacks and shirt which was light and comfortable, then Tilly gave him a dark green robe that he put on and finally he slipped on his new shoes.

“Thanks Tilly, can you show me to the dining room now please?”

“This way young Master,” She led him through multiple twists and turns which he was sure he would never remember until they got to a room with large double doors, she popped away as soon as they reached the doors and Harry went in. There was a long dark wood table and his father was sat at the head reading the paper, Harry walked in and his father motioned to the seat on his right.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Harry blinked a few times.

“I don’t know.”

“Well what do you usually have?”

“I don’t, I cook but don’t eat.” This time it was Voldemort’s turn to blink a few times.

“Muggles,” He growled.

“Muggles?”

“People without magic, I have a lot to teach you before you begin learning with your tutors.”

“I’m getting tutors?”

“Yes, they will be teaching you the groundings of magic and the wizarding world, when I believe you are ready I will start teaching you and then you will take your place as the Prince and I will introduce you to all of my death eaters. You wouldn’t need them, but due to the circumstances,”

“That has created more questions than it did solve them!” Harry stated.

“I know, now back to breakfast.”

“Right, I will have bacon and eggs.” Harry said with a nod, he controlled his shock well when it appeared on the table before him. Harry ate quickly as he was more interested in having his questions answered, he remembered his potion and looked at his father expectantly. Sensing his gaze his father put down the paper with a small chuckle, he rose and told Harry to follow, they walked to a study which was decked in black and silver with hints of green.

“Why is this called Slytherin castle?” Was Harry’s first question.

“Because it was built by Salazar Slytherin himself and it will open to any with Slytherin blood in them.

“Who is Salazar Slytherin?” His father explained all about the four founders and the school they built, he explained the ways of the four, what Slytherin believed and the different types of wizards. He learned about the different types of magic and the basic difference between the light and dark, he was told about the ministry and they glossed over the topic of muggles.

“I hate muggles.” Harry said firmly thinking about all the suffering he was subjected to from the Dursley's and all of the other people that refused to help him and just made it worse, they all hated freaky Harry Potter because he was different, he wasn’t like them.

“We are superior to them.” Harry nodded, they didn’t have magic, they were just plain, ordinary, and he was _extra_ ordinary.

“What are the death eaters?”

“They are my followers, I have hundreds of followers that are all under my rule as I am the Dark Lord and they are marked by myself for life. They go on raids or infiltrate places or do anything I order, I have my elite which are my best and prized death eaters and will be responsible for your teaching. Then there is the inner circle which include some of the best duellists and spies and finally the outer circles which are best in groups and where the new recruits go. Of course I have my unmarked followers or sympathisers, Narcissa is one of the best healers in the world, but she is unmarked and I have other people which have specialities which are not marked.” The Dark Lord explained and Harry was in awe, he had one seriously powerful father.

“That has got to bring me some sort of bonus points with other kids.” Harry said with a smirk, Voldemort raised an eyebrow. “Well how many other kids my aged can say their dad has minions.” Harry pointed out with a grin, Voldemort chuckled.

“I have followers.”

“AKA minions,”

“I have four of my elite coming in to teach you for now, Lucius Malfoy will be teaching you etiquette and the beginnings of politics, Barty Crouch will be teaching you basic charms and transfiguration, Severus Snape will be teaching potions which will include some herbology and Bellatrix Lestrange will be teaching you offence and defence. I need you up to speed especially with Lucius because you need to learn to act like the Prince you are in front of crowds and people in general, and then I can begin teaching you everything about what I do in detail as you are my heir.”

“I have a feeling I am going to be very busy.” Harry stated.

“You are correct, I have high expectations of you Harrison.”

“Damn, there goes my idea of being a whiny 5 year old like my cousin.” Harry said in mock sadness.

“Whiny?”

“Yup, I’ve been practicing.” Harry nodded seriously and he just got a raised eyebrow.

“You will begin your lessons at the end of the week.”

“Buut Daaaadddyyy, I don’t wanna.” Harry whined in his best childish voice, he crossed his arms with a petulant pout, the Dark Lord looked at his child with wide eyes having no clue what the hell to do in situations like this. Harry looked at his father and cracked up.

“You should have seen your face.” Harry giggled, “You looked so scared.” Voldemort shook his head, he had just be had by his own son.

"I was not scared."

"Of course not," Harry said seriously before laughing again.

"Please refrain from doing that."

"Noted, so what are we doing today?"

"We have missed 5 and a half years, I think we have catching up to do."

"Yeah when you put it like that I suppose we do."

"For a 5 year old child you have a vast vocabulary and knowledge."

"I spent every waking moment of my free time in the library reading what ever I could reach, its surprising how many people will think you are just looking at the pictures so they give you what you want." Harry told him with an easy shrug, Tom smirked the same thing had happened to him when he was young.

"Have you done any accidental magic?"

"Um not a lot, I shrunk this ugly jumper Petunia wanted to put me in, I re-grew all of my hair over night and I turned my teachers wig blue but apart from that no." Voldemort was impressed, a colour changing spell and a shrinking charm by the age of 5 with a magical block.

"Do you like your room?" The question surprised Harry as it was a complete change of subject.

"That was my room?" Harry said in shock.

"Of course,”

“But why is it so big?"

"We live in a castle, what did you expect?" Tom said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I've been living in a cupboard so..." Harry trailed off with a shrug and the Dark Lord winced.

"Yes, and that should never of happened. Is there any changes you wish to make to your room?"

"No it's perfect!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"If you ever need anything and can't find me you can call an elf we have multiple."

"I like Tilly."

"She can be your personal elf then, I have mine."

"When do I get a wand?"

"You don't get your official one until your 11 but you can use one from the Slytherin family."

"Ok," just then the door opened and the enormous snake that Harry had seen yesterday slithered in.

#master is your hatchling fixed today#

#yes I believe he is# she slithered over to Harry, who was still amazed they could speak to snakes, and looked at him expectantly making him blink.

#hello?# he nearly jumped when his voice came out as a strange hiss.

#oh good you can speak youngling#

#yes I can, this is weird#

#nonsense youngling now stroke my scales#she demanded as she slid up and draped herself across a startled Harrisons lap, with a shrug he did exactly that and they were surprisingly smooth, the snake let out a content hiss and settled.

"She's a very demanding pet." His father told him and Harry raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed!" Harry said sarcastically, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes and handed Harrison 2 books.

"Read these by tomorrow as your first lessons will be etiquette and charms."

"I hope they are better than the magical theory book." Harry muttered accepting the books and looking them over.

"Oh, what was wrong with the theory?"

Harry frowned for a second thinking on how to phrase his complaints.

"It's too structured. The book states that all magic can only be performed with a conductor like a wand or a staff, but that can't be true, logically yes magic has to be focused, but the fact we can do magic defies logic anyway. Accidental magic is a key example, children do not have anything to draw from their magical cores, but yet in times of high anger or fear they are able to perform magic." Harry explained and Voldemort was shocked, his son, his 5 year old son, had just raised a perfect argument to a sworn upon book written by a warlock.

"Your argument is correct, surprisingly so, but the theory has never been disproved. Accidental magic or anything of the sort has ever been accomplished in actual forms of magic, small things like lighting a candle yes, but nothing else." The Dark Lord pointed out. Placing his books on the table with another frown, Harry thought for a second, he concentrated on the books and willed them to rise off the desk, he thought on his magic and his want for the books to lift. Slowly but surely they lifted of the desk and hovered in the air about a foot up, with a beaming smile he looked to his father.

"Those books are floating because I want them too; it all comes down to want." Harry said firmly, Voldemort tried not to gape, because Dark Lords didn't gape, but he was finding it ridiculously difficult as he looked between the floating books and the smug 5 year old.

"I cannot believe this, you have successfully disproven a century old text at the age of 5."

"It was a stupid text." Harry muttered looking down.

"You, my son, are going to be extraordinary." Harry smiled. After a quiet lunch father and son sat in a comfortable silence reading chosen books with Harry asking the odd questions every now and then and Nagini curled up in front of the fire.

“What time will Lucius – what sort of name is that? – be here?” Harry asked his father, Voldemort rolled his eyes.

“You will find that pureblood names and magical names are often different from that of muggles, they are taken from ancestors and a name can say a lot about there person.”

“That’s why you created your anagram?”

“That and the Dark Lord Tom doesn’t quite install fear.” His fathers tone was dry and Harry snorted, the man had a point.

“As for time, Lucius will arrive around 9am and your lesson will continue until lunch, then around 1pm Barty will take over until 3pm when I will show you around and where you’re allowed to go then dinner, after dinner we will review.” Voldemort explained to his son.

“And this is going to be a daily thing?” Harry questioned wide eyed.

“Yes, you will be having etiquette lessons everyday until I deem it acceptable for me to take over to teach you the correct way to stand and act as the prince.”

“About this prince thing,”

“Yes?”

“Well what is it all about, I mean how am I supposed to react and that woman, Narcissa, bowed to me.”

“As she should. You are the prince, you are to be privileged and respected by everyone, all of my followers and there children have been taught to address you as ‘Prince’ with a bow and they will do so or suffer. I am the Dark Lord and you are my heir which makes you above everyone.” Harry’s eyebrows had risen so far they were almost hidden in his hair line.

“Really, everyone?”

“Of course, you will get used to it, they kneel before me.” His father said this almost absently, but Harry was amazed, he was after all only 5 who went from freak to prince in a day.

“Wow,”

“Indeed, now I think we should find you a wand for you to get acquainted with before dinner.

“Brilliant,” Harry leapt up and stood by the door.

“Those etiquette lessons are definitely needed.” Voldemort muttered Harry pouted.

“Awh come on its not like I'm that bad.” Harry pointed out.

“I beg to differ.”

“I’ll remind you of that later.” Harry said and followed his father through the many twists and turns until they came to a door with no handle.

#open#the door glowed for a second until it swung open to reveal a smallish room lined with long rectangle boxes.

“These are the wands from the past members of the Slytherin family, you need to choose one which feels the best.” Harry raised an eyebrow, but reached for the first box, it was from Skylander Slytherin 9 ½” holly, dragon heartstring, Harry picked the wand up but it felt like a dead piece of wood and he shook his head. The next one was Septimus Slytherin 12 ¾” cherry, unicorn hair and that was a definite no, it broke a shelf much to Harry’s alarm. It took them forever but finally he found one which felt acceptable and produced some sparks, it was Cassius Slytherin 12” ebony, basilisk venom, there was something missing, but his father said it wouldn’t feel complete until he got his own wand. They walked to the dining room with Harry admiring his new wand, which his father said he had to carry at all times, and he thought of the first spell in the charms book, it was something called _lumos_ with the counter of _nox_. It was supposed to light up the tip of his wand, it was a relatively simple so Harry decided to try it. Thinking clearly that he wanted the tip to light up he muttered _lumos_ and nearly dropped the wand when the tip erupted in a blinding light, he yelled the counter to save his eyes. He turned to the amused yet impressed eyes of his father.

“That was bright, was it supposed to be that bright?”

“It just shows you are incredibly powerful, once you begin learning to control your power the light will be as bright or as dim as you want it.” Harry nodded relieved, if that happened every time he would end up blind.

“I almost forgot, you will need to learn how to write with a quill and parchment.”

“You can't be serious, what happened to the simple pen?”

“We are wizards, wizards use quills.” Harry withheld a groan and asked for chicken and potatoes, they ate in silence which was pleasant, at the Dursley’s even though he didn’t eat the table was always full of Vernon’s voice or Dudley’s snorts. When he had finished he looked to his father who was deep in thought by the looks of things.

“Can I go and read my books please? I want to finish the ones I started earlier even if it is horrible.”

“Yes of course, I will be there at 8 to make sure you are in bed.”

“Thanks,” Harry left the dining room and walked up the first set of stairs before realising he didn’t pay attention that morning so he called for Tilly who showed him the way. He sat in a chair which was miles to big for him, but it allowed him to get comfy as he read, he decided to read through the rest of the magical theory first before finishing the charms text which was unsurprisingly much more interesting. Charms were the basics of magic, most rudimentary magic was set in charms as there was a charm for almost anything, there were 12 wand movements which Harry practiced before attempting the levitation spell which he got easily, he hoped he would continue to get magic so well he wanted to impress his father and grow up to be just as powerful as him. He cracked open the etiquette book and sighed; this would be joyful he noted sarcastically.

The book was for pureblood heirs, it spoke of the correct to address his father in public and how to address others, but his father said he would be taught slightly different as he was the prince, Harry was still a bit unsure about that thing, but he would trust his father knew what he was talking about, he was willing to listen to whatever the man said after he had taken him from the Dursleys. There was a detailed description on table manners and the correct cutlery to use for what meal, the correct way to speak such as full English and the key thing seemed to be keeping up an emotionless mask which Harry grinned at; he had that down.

At the Dursley’s he would all ways keep his face blank as he had learned the hard way of what showing emotions would get him, granted he would be pretty vocal out of the Dursley's presence especially to the other kids or when Vernon decided it was time to ‘teach him a lesson’ then he would scream and tell the man what a pig he was. Thinking about it, it probably wasn’t the best course of action, but at the time he was so angry. He had just finished reading about the correct posture when his father knocked and entered,

“You need to go to bed now Harrison.”

“Ok dad, 1 second.” Harry finished his sentence and shut the book, he went to his wardrobe and pulled it open.

“What is with all the clothes?” Harry asked digging through the alarming amount.

“That is merely your basic wardrobe, once I feel you are ready we will be going shopping.” Voldemort waved him off.

“What, how many clothes do I need?”

“You are the prince Harrison.” Soon his son would understand that being the prince meant there was certain way he had to been seen and he would have whatever he wanted, those filthy muggles would pay for treating his son in such ways.

“It is a lot to take in.” Harry muttered pulling out some green pyjamas.

“I understand, soon I will have you acting like a proper little prince.” The Dark Lord said with a small smile.

“You are required for breakfast at 8.”

“Ok, night dad.”

“Good night Harrison.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Harry spent the day getting properly reacquainted with his dad, the simple stuff that most parents and children learned growing up together like favourite colour and favourite foods. Harry asked tons of questions. He wanted to know everything, all about the magical world and all about his father.

“So how old are you?” Harry asked curious, his father looked around 30 at the most, but with everything he had done, he couldn’t be that young. His father smirked at him,

“I was born in 1926,” Harry’s jaw dropped.

“Holy shit,”

“Language,”

“1926?” he repeated incredulously, ‘accidently’ not hearing the chide on his language.

“Yes,”

“Before the second world war?”

“Yes, I lived in London at the time and the area was hit badly by the foreign forces.”

“That’s _so_ cool.” Harry said enthusiastically, “How do you look so young?”

“Magic,”

Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious answer.

“So was there magical influence in the 2nd world war?”

“Yes, the Dark Lord at the time, Grindlewald, was rumoured to be working with Hitler and was manipulating him to bomb the wizards that went against them by calling them Jews.” Tom explained to his son who nodded.

“It’s a smart thing to do, I mean why use your own resources when you have others.” Harry mused.

“Yes and it caused the apt amount of devastation needed,”

“So what happened to Grindlewald?”

“He was defeated by Dumbledore,” His father sneered and Harry’s lip curled.

“Ah, so that’s why Dumbledore is held in such high esteem,”

“Yes, majority of the wizarding world believe Dumbledore is faultless, it was prime wizarding history, every light child is brought up with the story of the ‘legendary duel’ and thinking that Dumbledore is god.” Harry scoffed at that,

“Well that’s bull,” He frowned and looked at his dad, “So what actually happened with this defeat then?”

“Grindlewald was gathering forces before I entered Hogwarts, he never actively moved in to this country, rumoured because of Dumbledore.” Harry noted that piece of information down in his mind as his father continued.

“Soon word reached that Grindlewald was taking over, and fast. It was years of public cries before Dumbledore, who was the noted to be the most powerful wizard at the time, to do something, they faced and Dumbledore emerged the victor.” Harry nodded slowly, his brain was working double speed, he may be a child and his imagination running wild, but something didn’t sit right with him and he voiced that thought.

“I don’t know, history is written by the victor so nothing today is sure, plus I don’t think anyone witnessed the duel and if they did, they are no longer alive today.” That settled it in Harry’s mind, something else was behind Grindlewald avoiding the UK.

“I think there is something suspicious there,” Harry said,

“You may well be right, it is unfortunate that it will be near, if not impossible to prove.”

“Shame,” He sighed, “So what other notable historical happenings should I know about?”

“There is Nicolas Flamell, the only known maker of the philosophers stone,”

“Hey, I've heard of him, he was in the other world, a medical genius or something.” Harry said shocked,

“Yes, the stone in legendary, it creates gold and can make you immortal.”

“So it’s a pretty awesome rock then,”

“Very much so,” his dad confirmed, “there is quite a lot that’s happened in history, my ‘rise and fall’ is highly published and, of course, inaccurate and then it finished on you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, is the only known survivor of the killing curse and he is the defeater of You-Know-Who when he was the mere age of 1.” Harry’s eyebrows had climbed to the top of his head.

“Oh wow,”

“Yes, every child in our world knows your fake name.”

“Let me take a shot in the dark...” Harry began, “Dumbledore?”

“Oh yes, the old fool wasted no time in spreading the word of my defeat at the hands of a baby, he does not know I have returned and have reordered my forces, he does not know I have already removed my most loyal from their imprisonment in Azkaban and he does not know I have found you.”

“You don’t plan on telling him anytime soon do you?”

“Not at all,”

“Ah well, some people are just behind with the times.” Harry said in mock sadness.

“Do you have any other questions before we go to dinner?”

“Um I'm not sure, I'm storing everything I've learned today, I've finished the books and the basic one on the magical world, and something might come up if I see it.” Harry said with a shrug,

“Very well, come, let’s eat.”

After dinner, his father took him to the library and Harry believed he died and went to heaven.

“Life just improved even more,” he stated much to his fathers amusement.

“This is the Slytherin castle library, you are allowed anything you want from here unless it is above the fourth shelf.”

“Ok,” Harry agreed, he drifted to the nearest shelf and picked up a book on the theory of defence, he cracked it open and seated himself on the floor exactly where he was previously stood. Harry hadn’t even managed the first page when he found himself lifted in to the air, he yelped in shock and looked at his amused father.

“Um yes?” He was carried over and sat on a chair,”

“Chairs are for humans, floors are for animals, you are not an animal.”

“But I like sitting on the floor,”

“You got used to sitting on the floor, now you sit on chairs and thrones.” His father corrected.

“Wait, I have a throne?”

“Of course,” was the reply.

“An actual throne?” Harry repeated in disbelief.

“Yes, a smaller on next to mine.”

“Wow,” he shook his head not being able to understand, he went back to his book curling up in to the chair which was much more comfortable than the floor. As he was reading he asked a few questioned on things that came up that he didn’t understand, but other than that is was quiet and peaceful; he loved it.

“This is so different,” Harry commented absently, the last 2 days had been almost surreal.

“Oh?”

“I knew they lied to me, when you have a near perfect memory, lies in your own past are obvious to detect. Everything that has happened, it’s almost unreal.”

“I am not surprised you feel that way, it is a lot to take in.”

“That’s an understatement, for all my awareness, you were dead and I was a freak.” Harry shook his head. “I always knew I different, but I never expected this,” he looked down, he didn’t hear his dad move, but he was suddenly kneeling in front of him, he placed a pale finger under his sons chin to make him look him in the eye.

“It is understandable, there is a lot to take in and a lot to get used to, but you have time to adjust, you are remarkably smart and I have no doubt you will be up to date like every other wizarding child.” Harry smiled,

“I will,” his father gave him a smile and Harry hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around his neck, Tom froze for a millisecond before returning the hug with a warm smile on his face, he pressed a kissed to the dark hair.

“I am glad I have you back, my son,”

“Me too dad,” Harry muttered in to his shoulder, “Me too.”

 


	3. New Life,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reach the tags please :)  
> I'm not J.K  
> This is my version of HP so there will be OOC'ness  
> Unbeta'd

Harry was quite proud of himself, he managed to get dressed and find the dinning room by himself on the morning of his lessons, he sat down on his father's right and asked for pancakes which drew a raised eyebrow from his father.

"What, I have to have something cheerful before I am primped and prepped in this etiquette lessons." Harry said indignantly, an owl flew in with a newspaper attached to its leg making Harry blink, he hadn't seen the mail arrive before.

"Um why is there an owl with a newspaper?"

"Owls carry the mail and deliveries in the magical world." His father said placing 5 bronze coins, noticing the curious look his father explained.

"Wizard currency, bronze coins are knuts, silver ones are sickles and gold ones are galleons."

"Right, owls carry mail and different money."

"You don't need to know about the money yet as long as you can count." Voldemort opened the paper and disappeared behind it occasionally tutting or muttering under his breath, when he finished his breakfast he called Tilly to get the etiquette book for him so he could skim read it to make sure he had all the important points. There was an alarm like sound that rang through the castle making Harry jump violently and glare at his father who chucked.

"Lucius has arrived."

"Oh the joy," Harry muttered, but followed his father to a large room, a tall, elegant man stood regally just in front of the fireplace, Harry remembered his father telling him wizards could travel through fireplaces; it was called the floo system. What stood out about the man was his white blonde hair which was unusually blonde,

"Whoa, who gave him peroxide?" Harry murmured to himself, but the Dark Lord caught it, his lips twitched and he had to cover a smile, he remembered thinking the same thing when he first saw Lucius' father Abraxas.

"My Lord," The blonde's smooth voice sounded.

"Come Lucius," they were led to a large room which was pretty plain especially compared to the rest of the castle, it had a table with 4 chairs, a sofa and a small book case.

"You know why you are here correct Lucius?"

"Yes My Lord, I am here to teach etiquette."

"What I didn't tell you was who you would be teaching, Harrison." Harry walked over from where he was stood by the door, he was glad his footsteps were silent, and stood next to his father. Lucius looked curiously at the child, who was around Draco's age, and back to his lord, his eyes widened slightly at the resemblance but he remained silent.

"This is my son and heir Lucius, this is your Prince." The blonde withheld a gasp and bowed lowly.

"It is an honour to meet you my Prince." Harry nodded.

"Harrison, this is Lucius Malfoy he is a member of my elite, I want you to put your full effort in."

"Yes father." Harry's voice was cool and his face emotionless, he saw the flash of surprise on his fathers face before it was covered, with one last glance the Dark Lord swept from the room. Lucius cleared his throat and began Harrison's first lesson; they started with the posture. He was taught how to stand straight backed and proud, Lucius complemented him on the emotionless mask and said he looked remarkably like his father with how he stood which made Harry very happy. Once they covered standing posture they sat at the table and he was taught the correct way to sit and hold himself during a meal, then they moved on to walking with the correct posture and grace which it seemed Harry had a natural ability with, but he was still forced to walk up and down the room with 2 books on his head until he could keep the books there at a brisk walk. He nearly jumped up and down when he was told that was it for the day, but he refrained from doing so, his father spoke to Lucius before the blonde left and they made their way to the dining room where, just because he felt like it, he flopped in to his chair in an undignified heap.

"I do believe you just had a posture lesson where you had excellent posture." Voldemort pointed out and Harry grinned.

"I know that's why I'm sat like this." His father rolled his eyes before giving him a pointed look, Harry sighed before straightening up and sitting correctly, he looked to his father with a raised eyebrow to which he received a smirk. They ate lunch and spoke of random things that were popping in to Harry's mind, he was still new to this whole magic thing. The same alarm sounded, but this time he didn't jump, a youngish man with sandy hair and blue eyes walked in, he looked a little gaunt, but cheerful enough.

"My Lord,"

"Barty, sit and eat."

"Thank you My Lord." The man, Barty, said and took a seat opposite Harry.

"This is my son Barty, Harrison this is Barty Crouch Jr."

"It's good to finally meet you my Prince." Harry nodded with a smile.

"When you are finished go to the same room as before, which is now your class room."

"Yes father," The Dark Lord nodded and left, Barty wasn't using the correct posture so Harry relaxed, the death eater caught this and grinned.

"Not that in to the correct pureblood heir posture." Harry grinned.

"Not really, but it was my first lesson and apparently, I have great posture."

"Ooo you're stuck with etiquette lessons, that's bad. I had them why I was young, the joys of being an heir." He finished sarcastically and Harry knew he would get on great.

"Oh yes such joys, I am also the Prince."

"That just makes it better for you." Barty said seriously before cracking a grin.

"Let's go learn some charms." Harry said and they made their way to the 'class room'. Barty was great at charms. He ran Harry through the basics and Harry showed him the levitation and the light charms, they practiced the 12 wand movements and Barty showed him some handy tips which gathered the best results. Harry was given a transfiguration book to read for their next lesson as the basic charms were pretty much covered, Harry was warned that he would be tested on all the spells in the book on the next charms lesson so he began practicing in the spare half an hour they had. Harry said goodbye to Barty and went to his father's study, he knocked before entering at a call, he sat down in front of the desk and began reading his transfiguration book waiting for his father to finish whatever he was doing. Half an hour later the Dark Lord set down his quill and looked to his son who was absorbed in the book making small motions with his hand, he smiled slightly at how much the boy was like him and then rolled his eyes and his own sentimentalities.

"How was your lesson?"

"Charms is easy, Barty said we don't need to work on the basic charms so we're moving on to transfiguration but next time we have charms I have to have mastered all the spells in the book." Harry told him.

"Well done my son." Harry smiled.

"Now I believe its time I finally show you around, this place is rather large." Harry scoffed.

"This place is huge dad, it's a castle." Harry deadpanned.

"Yes well, come along." They made there way to the lounge that Harry first entered the castle.

"This is the front lounge, this is open for anyone who's staying here." Harry nodded and his father pointed to a set of double doors which was the meeting room, he told Harry he wasn't allowed in that room unless he was with his father. There was a private lounge which was just for them, his classroom and the dinning room all on the ground floor, his fathers study was in the west wing along with his chambers and personal library which he was only allowed in with express permission. The east wing was all Harry's much to the boys shock, there were the same rooms that his father had and Harry could do as he liked with them. There was a duelling room, a potions lab, the gigantic library filled with books, multiple other guest rooms, studies and bathrooms, Harry was also shown doors which he wasn't allowed to enter yet and a few handless doors which he would be shown at a later date, there was 3 drawing rooms, a sun room, and a few empty rooms. When they finally got back to the dining room Harry was officially tired, but he still managed to sit properly.

"I don't care what anyone says, this place is massive, you have empty rooms." Harry exclaimed.

"Are you complaining?"

"No of course not."

"Then eat your food." Harry rolled his eyes and did what he was told, his father quizzed him on little things through out the meal and then they when to his study. He showed his father the spells he could do and he tried a few of the others which he managed quite easily, Harry was astonished he found it so easy and the Dark Lord was proud of his son, he knew his heir would be beyond powerful.

"Some of my followers usually live here as they are escaped prisoners and have no where else to go, I made them leave for a few days until I found you." Voldemort told his son, Harry nodded.

"How many?"

"4 of my elite, Bella, Rodolphus, Barty and Rabastan currently,"

"When will they be coming back?" Harry asked.

"The end of the week, I wanted you to be prepared."

"Well I'm meeting Bella tomorrow and I've already met Barty so it'll be alright." Harry said with a shrug, the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow.

"You are surprisingly easy going for a child." Harry tilted his head.

"Its easier if I just go with it, keeps the peace." Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"That will soon change."

"Probably, but I am still getting used to everything, you got to admit it is a lot to take in."

"Indeed, I wasn't expecting you to take everything so well, although I am glad you did."

"What's Bella like?" Harry asked curiously, if he was going to be living and being taught by this woman he needed to know what she was like.

"You will like Bella, she is rather insane sometimes, but she is my most loyal and trustworthy follower; I actually like Bella." Harry couldn't help but snort at his father's incredulous tone, it was as if he was shocked to actually like someone.

"You have to go to bed." He father said looking at the clock, Harry sighed but nodded.

"Night,"

"Goodnight, I want you ready the same time tomorrow." Harry nodded and went to bed.

* * *

"Correct My Prince, now, the correct order of cutlery and glasses?"

"The desert fork followed by the dinner fork then the salad fork and finally the napkin on the left. The dinner knife followed by the tea spoon then the soup spoon on the right. The three glasses are the water goblet then the red wine glass and finally the white wine and on the top left is the bread and butter place with the butter spreader." Harry recited, he'd been sat for over half an hour learning the correct way to eat a formal meal after going over posture again.

"Well done, and if you need to leave the table?"

"You are to excuse yourself and place your cutlery down crossed over on the edge of your plate, they are not to go back on the table and the fork prongs must be face down."

"I believe you are done my Prince, you just have to actually do it." Lucius told Harry who withheld his sigh of relief, Harry went to the dining room for lunch and wasn't surprised to find his father already there, but he was shocked to see Barty who nodded with a grin.

"How was your lesson?"

"Honestly or civilly?" Harry replied as he sat down and ordered something to eat.

"Honestly would be appreciated, but as we are currently at the table and you have a rather  _quaint_  way with words I believe civilly would be best." Harry smirked.

"It was fine, peroxide went over posture and then we moved on to the correct way to sit and eat a formal and informal meal."

"He does have a name Harrison." Voldemort sighed as Barty covered his snickering, the Dark Lord couldn't tell his son off because he found it quite amusing himself.

"Does the magical world sale hair colouring?" Harry asked all too innocently.

"No there are charms for hair colouring, why?"

"I think peroxide had been venturing out in to the muggle world, his hair cannot be natural." Harry said seriously and Barty laughed outright, Voldemort rubbed his temples.

"You have just insulted every Malfoy in the past century." His father told him and Harry looked up wide eyed.

"No way, they all have that colour hair?"

"Yes,"

"That is not normal."

"You are correct there, the Malfoy's are known for their white hair and grey eyes." The floo alarm sounded and a woman with long wild black hair came skipping in to the room, Harry could tell she used to be very pretty, but she had the same gaunt look about her as Barty.

"Good afternoon my Lord."

"Ah Bella, come, sit and eat."

"Thank you My Lord," she sat next to Barty and ordered some food.

"Harrison, this is your offensive and defensive magic tutor, Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry nodded to the woman with a small smile.

"Bella this is my son, Harrison." Bella dropped her fork in shock.

"The Prince, you found the Prince My Lord?" She looked wide eyed between the Dark Lord and Harry.

"Yes and I wish you to teach him."

"It would be an honour." They finished lunch quickly and Harry was looking forward to this lesson, his father said Bella was them best so he was excited to what she would teach him.

"To start with my Prince I need to know what spells you have mastered?"

"I can do nearly all of the spells in the beginners charms book, I haven't tried them all yet." Harry told her taking out his wand, Bella's eyebrows rose.

"How old are you exactly my Prince?"

"5, 6 in 3 months." Harry asked with a grin, she blinked a few times.

"Well, we will start on the basic defence and work from there." She explained drawing her wand.

"Now the first spell I will teach you is the disarming spell, it will remove a wand from the opponent." She pointed her wand at the chair and enchanted  _Expelliarmus_  a red beam shot from the wand and threw the chair in to the air, Harry looked wide eyed.

"All you need to do is point and speak, try it on me." Harry nodded with a look of determination, he pointed his wand and said the spell, but nothing happened.

"Try again," Harry frowned before mentally slapping himself, he had to want it, with a deep breath he focused on Bella and the want for her to lose her wand.

" _Expelliarmus,"_ a red beam erupted from his wand and slammed in to Bella and threw her and her wand back in to the wall, Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at his wand.

"Wow that was amazing my Prince!" She exclaimed as she got to her feet, Harry blinked a few times.

"That was good?" He asked just to make sure.

"It was brilliant, perfect actually." Harry wondered if she hit her head hard on the landing, but shook his head anyway.

"It seems as if we don't need to work on that, you will just have to practice to make sure, I'm sure My Lord will allow you to use a training dummy." Harry nodded.

"We will try the basic shield next, its called  _Protago._ " She gave him a demonstration and he copied, it took Harry a few attempts before he got the wand movement correct and it help strong.

"Brilliant My Prince, I will cast some minor spells to see how it holds." She told him and cast the disarming spell which was absorbed even if Harry did stagger slightly; the next spell broke the shield.

"Again," Harry raised the shield again and this time it held past the second spell before it flickered and died. They spent the rest of the lesson repeating this until Harry could hold the shield for over 8 spells, he fell on to the sofa panting and completely worn out but Bella was ecstatic.

"You are amazing, my Lord will be so proud of you."

"But I only managed 8." Harry groaned sitting up.

"My Prince you are 5 years old, you did very well. Now let's go find my Lord." Harry nodded and followed Bella out of the room, they didn't go to the study, but what Harry had labelled the 'public' sitting room where Barty and his father were discussing something. Harry wanted to fall face first on to the inviting sofa, but he didn't think his father would appreciate the gesture so he merely sat down on the other chair opposite his father while Bella sat next to Barty.

"How was your first lesson with Bella?" Voldemort asked.

"Tiring," Harry murmured relaxing in to the chair, his father smirked at him.

"How did he do Bella?"

"He was amazing my Lord, he got  _Expeliarmus_ after one try and blasted me right across the room." She told him excitedly quite happy that she was blown across the room by a 5 year old, the Dark Lord nodded in approval.

"Then we moved to the  _Protago_  shield and I tested how strong it was with some light spells like  _Impedimenta, Petrificas Totalus_ and the disarming spell." Bella explained eyes elite, Harry was sure the woman was crazy.

"How many did it hold?" Barty asked curiously, drawn in to the conversation.

"The Prince held it for," Here she paused.

"Bella,"

"8, he held it for eight spells at my full power." She gushed, Barty choked on his drink and the Dark Lord whipped around to Harry who had curled up in the chair and fell asleep, he was only 5.

"8 spells," Barty breathed in awe, Bella nodded furiously, she way beyond excited.

"And he's only 5." She told Crouch whose eyes widened even more.

"He will be the best." The Dark Lord murmured quietly as he watched his son sleep, he went back to his conversation with Barty until a house elf popped in to tell them about dinner, Voldemort waved the two Death Eaters off to dinner while he went to wake his son. He knelt down by the chair and gently ran his hand down his sons face, Harry unconsciously leaned in to the touch which made the Dark Lord smile if only a little.

"Come on Harrison, you need to wake up now." He said softly.

"Don't wanna,"

"It's time for dinner, I believe you need to eat after your lesson today."

"N'ok," Harry uncurled and stretched, he used his father as something to pull himself up much to the man's amusement, Harry straightened himself out in to the right posture and walked smoothly to the dining room. They ate with little conversation mostly about his progress, Harry was quiet but soon perked up once the food was in his system and Barty quizzed him on his charms and the transfiguration book he had read. The man gave him a matchstick which Harry easily changed in to a needle, he edited the needle in to different things and did a beautiful imitation of Nagini, they were all very impressed. Barty and Bella left around 6 and Harry curled up reading, too exhausted to do anything else, in his fathers study whilst the man worked over some parchment. He must have fallen asleep because when he awoke in the morning he was tucked in to his bed, he yawned and got ready for the day, he stumbled in to the dining room and blearily ordered food to eat.

"Good morning Harrison," Voldemort greeted amused.

"Morning," was the muttered reply and he chuckled at his son, Harry practically inhaled his breakfast and felt much more awake.

"You etiquette lesson starts in 5 minutes, Lucius has already arrived." Harry groaned.

"Why cruel world," He moaned and made his way to his classroom ignoring his fathers laugh, Lucius was sat on the sofa reading a book on dark arts when Harry entered. The blonde leapt to his feet apologising profusely, but Harry waved him off, they covered sitting in front of others, hosting and a review of everything. Harry couldn't resist jumping up and down when Lucius said he had completed everything the blonde could cover, the Prince ran to the dining room and proceeded to do a victory dance in the doorway before taking his seat, the Dark Lord sat with raised eyebrows as Barty laughed himself stupid and Bella hid her grin.

"Good lesson Harrison?"

"Yes father, Peroxide told me that I have completed etiquette." Harry said smoothly acting as if nothing had happened, this caused Barty to laugh harder and Bella to giggle.

"Are you sure you are not mistaken?"

"I don't think so, I seem to remember being exceptionally happy that they were over." Harry said seriously, Voldemort groaned and Harry smiled innocently up at him, Lucius entered the dining room to tell his lord he was leaving and the lessons were complete.

"Ok Lucius, politics can wait, you will be alerted when I wish for you." The blonde bowed and left, Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"I have decided you won't be starting potions for a while, I don't relish the thought of you being around hot cauldrons yet."

"You know I am able to fully prepare and cook a 3 course meal?"

"I would have preferred you not too." Voldemort muttered to himself before continuing, "Still, you won't begin to learn potions until I deem it prudent." Harry shrugged and nodded, he had another lesson with Bella after lunch where he began his first offensive magic in the form of a stunner, he knocked her out cold first try and when she didn't wake he called Tilly and asked her to get his father. The Dark Lord entered and raised an eyebrow as he saw Harry curled up reading and Bella out cold, Harry grinned albeit sheepishly and pointed to Bella.

"I don't think she thought I would get it first try." Harry explained, Voldemort waved his wand and she blinked before getting up.

"Ok so I need to remember to teach the counters first." Bella muttered.

"That would be for the best Bella." Tom drawled and left, Bella then proceeded to teach Harry  _finite incantatum_  which would stop majority of spells and 'enervate' which should revive someone who had been knocked unconscious. Harry practiced  _Pertificus Totalus_  and  _Stupify_  repeatedly and then Bella tested him on his shield until he collapsed with exhaustion.

"Well done Prince, 8 again after using magic." Bella congratulated.

"Thanks," The made their way to dinner where Harry scarped down an unusual amount off food, he didn't feel as sleepy as the previous day which was lucky because his father wanted to go through some things with him.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked curiously as he followed his father.

"Your first lesson in being the Prince," The Dark Lord led him to the meeting room which he was only allowed to go in with permission, it was a huge dark room with a raised dais, on the dais there was a grand throne for all to see.

"Whoa," Harry breathed looking around.

"This is where I hold my full meetings with my death eaters." Harry nodded to show he was listening.

"It is not safe for you to enter this room without me until you have been fully introduced as the prince and you can defend yourself enough to alert me, after that no death eater would be stupid enough to even look at you in the wrong way." Voldemort flicked his wand and a smaller throne appeared to the right and slightly behind.

"Sit in your throne." He instructed his son, Harry walked gracefully and sat down. The Dark Lord told him how to sit as the prince, blank face, superior posture, elegant grace and Harry absorbed it easily.

"Good Harrison,"

"When are you going to introduce me dad?" Voldemort thought for a second.

"I haven't decided definitely as of yet, I will announce that you have returned to me next week in the meeting."

"Ok, so what's next?"

"I cannot teach you how to get used to being addressed as Prince, which will come naturally; you need to learn how to address others however." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You are above everyone except myself, you are to treat everyone like it. Manners and polite gestures are not needed or expected, you order people to do something and they will comply." Harry nodded.

"If you wanted Barty to teach you something specific how would you ask?"

"Barty can you teach me what ever it was that I wanted." Harry answered.

"Wrong, you don't ask you demand. Barty, teach me how to do this now."

"Really?"

"Yes, you are the Prince, they know that your needs and wishes are above their own, if you tell them to step up and take the killing curse they will." Harry was wide eyed, he couldn't be serious and Harry voiced this thought.

"I am, your words are, like mine, law. No one in my ranks would ever go against your orders for fear of death." Harry was shocked, he had never heard anything like it, he was still absorbing everything and this was another shock to the system.

"So I could just tell someone to do something and they would have to do it?" The Dark Lord nodded.

"Well what if they don't listen?" He was only 5, people would be very sceptic to listen to him, he had found that out the hard way.

"The Death Eaters know it is unwise to disobey a direct order from you or I, if they do however, they are punished." There was a glint in his father's eye that told Harry the man enjoyed punishing his followers, Harry shrugged it off, he wasn't about to complain.

"Ok, so all orders are to be followed instantly."

"Correct, now a key point is introduction. Most will recognise you, but you are to introduce yourself as the Prince, they need not know your name."

"Right, so if someone asked who I am I tell them I am the Prince." His father nodded.

"I never want to here you apologise to anyone except me." Harry tilted his head.

"But what if I do something?"

"Wrong, you are always right. I don't care if you trip and fall in to someone, make them fall and die, it was their fault."

"So if I walk in to someone it's on them?"

"Yes, and if they don't apologise then they will be punished."

"This is so weird." Harry commented.

"You will adjust," Harry nodded, "Finally for today, if you happen to be doing something which can get you in to trouble, do not get caught. Slytherin is the house of cunning, you have the blood, use it." Harry smirked at that, he could easily comply with that teaching, he had not intentions of ever getting caught for anything.

* * *

Harry's first 2 months at the castle flew by. He was outstripping everyone's expectations of him, even his fathers who, Harry had found, had high expectations of everything, he was excelling at offensive and defensive magics especially. There wasn't a spell he was given that he couldn't do after the first try and he was loving his new life, there were sometimes when he would be shocked at how different things were, but then he brushed the Dursley's aside, when he was stronger he would return the pain they had caused him. Much to the Dark Lord's delight, Harry had begun to get used to acting like the Prince, he wasn't there yet, but he was gaining confidence in himself, unfortunately, or fortunately however you decided to look at it, with the new confidence Harry became even more outspoken and the Dark Lord had to forcefully hold back multiple laughs at the blunt statements often coming from his son's mouth. Harry was surprised when the elite moved back in, Rabastan and Rodolphus were brilliant duellist and quite mischievous, they offered to teach him duelling when he was older which Harry was excited about, Bella mothered him, not that Harry was complaining, she was always doting on him and was singing his praises after his performances in her class, Barty was Harry's pseudo brother, when Harry wasn't learning or reading he was with the young death eater who loved to teach Harry anything the boy asked which included a number of amusing charms.

"Come on my Prince, you should be able to do this by now." Bella said to him and Harry growled under his breath, they were learning how to control how much power he put in to a spell but it was hard.

"I know Bella, but why would I want to control how much I freeze someone, if I want them frozen I don't want them moving again obviously." Harry snapped jabbing his wand again blasting back the dummy they were practicing on, his father had moved the offensive and defensive lessons to the duelling room.

"Because you don't freeze them you blast them away."

"It stops them moving doesn't it?" he snarled, but took a deep breath, he needed to calm down and get this right, he wouldn't be able to advance to more difficult spells if he didn't control his magic. Harry closed his eyes and thought of the dummy being frozen for a couple of seconds and incanted the spell, he felt his magic react and grinned when the dummy froze for 20 seconds before coming back to life.

"Congratulations my Prince," He nodded and continued to practice until he could do it instantly, it didn't take long and he was dismissed, he immediately went to find his father who was working in his study.

"You are not due to be finished with Bella for another half an hour." He commented not looking up, Harry sat down where Nagini immediately draped herself over his lap demanding to be smoothed.

"Finished early because I managed to control blasting the dummies back, pointless if you ask me, but there we go." His father chuckled at his annoyed tone.

"The point is when you advance to higher level magic you will to control the amount of power you put in a spell because they use more magic, if you begin learning to duel you will need as much magic in your reserves as possible." Tom explained and Harry nodded with a sigh.

"I know,"

"I have decided to introduce you to my death eaters the day after your birthday." Harry blinked at the change of topic and then nodded slightly nervously.

"Ok, but that's in like a month."

"Yes and I feel you are ready to be announced properly, which means I will be teaching each day for an hour to make sure."

"Alright, when do I start?" The Dark Lord still marvelled at how easy going his son was, most children in that situation would either constantly complain or whine about things, but Harrison did neither; he was proud of his son already.

"We begin tonight after dinner," Harry cast a tempus, something Barty had taught him after he constantly asked for the time, and grinned; he had an hour until dinner.

"Yes you can do as you please until dinner, no practicing magic you haven't done before and no reading the books on the top shelves of the library, do not think I didn't notice the levitation charm you used last time." Harry smirked unashamed, he was curious to see what was on the very top shelves so he levitated them down, they were the darkest of arts something that his father refused to talk about until he was at least 8 and was banned from learning until 10, Harry was only allowed to read the basic Dark Arts books currently and was forbidden from practicing them yet.

"I was only curious,"

"Curiosity killed the cat,"

"And I am a snake," Harry returned and laughed when he was waved away, it was true the he was turning out to be the perfect Slytherin, he was amazing at slinking about unnoticed and he was already learning to talk his way out of everything. He did end up in the library reading some offensive spells, he wanted to try a few but didn't as per his fathers orders. Barty joined him soon and the death eater engaged him a talk of Quidditch, the magical sport interested Harry and he couldn't wait to fly but his father flat out refused to even allow him on a toy broomstick.

"I'll soon convince dad to let me fly, there's only so many times he can say no to this face." Harry gave his best innocently begging face which seemed to work on everyone, including his father even if he wouldn't admit it, and Barty laughed.

"Hopefully soon, I think you would be great in the air." Harry nodded with a grin, the pair continued to chat until it was time for dinner. Harry was slightly weary when he followed his father to the meeting room, the man looked at his son who had changed quite a bit in the 2 months, he had a more confident air about him and he had gained back the weight he had lost at the muggles hands.

"The meeting will begin around 6 and nearly all death eaters will be in attendance, you will be dressing in your best robes and cloak waiting in the side room." Harry nodded.

"When I announce you, you will walk out and stand before the death eaters proudly like I have taught you." Harry pulled himself in to the elegant stance he had been taught, he had also been watching how his father stood and walked to learn better.

"Good, you have improved greatly," His father told him and Harry smiled.

"Remember to keep your face blank and to sit correctly." Harry walked up to his throne with grace unseen in someone so young, he sat straight back and proud in a way which made it so he was looking down on the place where the death eaters would stand.

"Perfect my son, you are becoming the perfect Prince."

"Thanks, I'm getting used to it now, but it's still strange." Harry frowned relaxing back when he felt his father shift in to his dad.

"I am honestly impressed that you have taking everything in as well as you have, I didn't believe you would be ready to face the death eaters until Christmas at the earliest." Harry beamed.

"I am glad I've learned quickly, I always have really."

"Come, I have no doubt you will be fine, we will sort your robes out and practice speech over the next few weeks."

"What's up with my speech, I can talk fine." Harry said indignantly and the Dark Lord chuckled.

"I am not denying your speech is perfectly acceptable for everyday use. But you are not to abbreviate or switch words, the sentence you just spoke is correctly said 'I can speak well'." Harry groaned.

"Ugh fine," He muttered, "Its etiquette for the voice box." He slumped up to his room to his father's soft laughter.

* * *

Harry skipped down to the dining room on the 31st completely oblivious to what awaited him which is why he jumped violently and shot of a stunner when Barty jumped out and yelled 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' from the door way, he was so fast in his reaction the death eater didn't have time to block it, Harry blinked a few times when the table erupted in laughter. He waved his wand and woke up the fallen man who blinked and pulled himself up with a groan, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Are you a complete idiot, you should know not to jump out at me by now." It was true, anyone who had tried to surprise the boy had been hit with whatever spell he thought of first.

"We did warn him Prince," Bella said and Harry shook his head and sat down.

"Happy Birthday Harrison," Tom told his son who beamed.

"I forgot it was my birthday." It was these truths that made the Dark Lord want to go and murder the Dursley's in the most brutal fashion.

"After you have eaten we can go in to the lounge so you can open your gifts, it seems you have quite a few." Harry hid his surprise well, he had never had presents before and he was very excited, he wolfed down his food quickly still managing to do it with the correct etiquette and elegance much to his father's amusement. He looked up at his father with big green eyes almost pleading and he laughed,

"Yes you can go." Harry was gone almost before he had finished speaking, they all followed him at a more sedate pace happy at the excited boy, they found him frozen wide eyed in the doorway looking at the small mountain of presents. Harry got to the public lounge and froze in shock, there were loads of perfectly wrapped presents all piled up on the table, there were more there than Dudley had ever had.

"Come on my Prince, open mine first." Barty nudged him forward.

"They're all for me?" He asked astonished.

"Yes, unless its anyone else' birthday," Harry slowly walked forward and picked up the first package, it was from Barty and he opened it to find a book on prank spells which he would be testing on the brothers at the next convenience.

"Brilliant," He grinned at the death eater who returned the favour, he had books and a beautiful bracelet from Bella which was designed in a silver snake with emerald eyes, he gave her a quick hug and looked through the rest of his stuff, there were more books, clothes and a miniature set of moving dragon figures from the brothers which Harry thought were the coolest thing ever and the final things were wizarding sweets from Barty again. The house elves popped in to clear up and take his things to his room, he hid the niggling feeling he was getting when there was nothing from his dad when the man knelt down in front of him.

"I have two gifts for you," Harry looked at him shocked, the Dark Lord pulled out a green box with the Slytherin crest.

"This is the Slytherin heir ring, you have proven that you are a worthy heir to me so it is now yours to wear." Harry took the ring and slipped it on to his finger where it resized to fit his small finger, he beamed at dad who allowed a small smile.

"The second one is something of an old Slytherin tradition, on the day the heir is presented with the ring he is also given a familiar." Harry's eyes widened slightly, he had read about familiars and how they were bonded to for life, they were very special and Harry knew what animal he was getting. The Dark Lord placed a basket in to Harry's small hands the raven haired boy opened the lid to reveal a sleek black snake with dark green eyes, the snake was around arms length and 3in thick. It raised his head a little looking at Harry,

#Are you my new master?# He asked as Harry could tell he was a young snake by the sound of his voice.

#Yes# Harry hissed back happily and allowed the snake to slither up his arm to smell him.

#I can taste your power, you are strong#

#I will name you Nexis#Harry told the snake who hissed happily and went back to his basket, Tilly popped in and said she would set up a heated rock and left with the snake, Harry launched himself in to his fathers arms in a tight hug, the man chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to the boys temple.

"Thank you," Harry whispered and Tom nodded. Harry had the best birthday of his life, which wasn't really surprising looking at his previous experiences, and to top it off he finally convinced his dad to let him go flying as long as Barty was with him constantly, the death eater had did a celebratory air punch behind the Dark Lord's back which made Harry laugh. He didn't have any lessons that day so he was free to run around the castle with Barty throwing spells at the brothers who were grumbling as their hair and robes repeatedly changed colour, Harry ran when he changed Rabastan's hair an awful red and gold, he was giggling when he was suddenly lifted from the ground and yelped in shock.

"You have entirely too much energy." Came the amused voice of his father and Harry wrapped his legs around him with a grin resting on his hip.

"I changed Bas' hair," the death eater mentioned ran around the corner at that moment and Harry dissolved in to giggles, even the Dark Lord laughed at one of his elite.

"He-, I-, unfair," His stunted speech only fed to make Harry laugh more.

"I would advise not leaving the castle with your hair like that Rabastan," Tom told him amusement clear in his voice, Rabastan's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"I can't even change it back, it won't work." He moaned and stalked away, Harry looked at his dad with sparkling eyes.

"I might have added more magic than necessary," he admitted with a grin, his father rolled his eyes and carried Harry to the dining room.

"Will I ever be this tall?" Harry asked looking down at the floor with awe; he was so far from the ground. The Dark Lord chuckled,

"I expect so, you are due a growth spurt, we have tall genes."

"Cool," he was placed in his seat and the elves provided an amazing birthday dinner and after Harry was treated to his first birthday cake, he stayed up late as it was his birthday and ended up falling asleep on his father's lap. Bella was tempted to coo at the sight, but refrained as she didn't think her Lord would appreciate the sentiment, all of the death eaters in the room could see the bright light in their Lord's eyes as he gazed down at his son as if he was the most precious gift in the world and they surmised he was.

* * *

The next day Harry was more than a little nervous as the announcement approached, actually he could be seen pacing furiously in front of the fire muttering to Nex who was wrapped around his arm, Bella withheld a grin at how much he looked like his father doing that.

"My Prince, my Lord wants you to begin getting ready." Harry span to look at her a little panicked,

"Already?" He would deny it, but he did actually squeak.

"It is 4;30 and you need to eat, shower, change and run through tonight. It will be fine, you are the Prince, remember that." Harry took a deep breath and followed her to the dining room robotically eating his food allowing Nex to slither away, his thoughts were having a furious battle in his head and soon he would need a calming draught. Harry stumbled up to his room and began pacing again, what if he screwed everything up? Would his dad hate him and get rid of him? Harry was working himself in to hysterics when his father walked in and stopped his pacing by lifting him up.

"You need to calm down and stop worrying. You are my son and heir, you will be fine." He told him and Harry nodded talking many deep breaths.

"What if I mess up?" Harry asked quietly.

"You have never failed to impress me since the day you arrived, I have no doubt that you will perform this perfectly also." Tom said surely.

"Now are you able to shower or do I need to dose you with a calming draught?"

"I think I'm ok." Harry said and he was placed back on his feet, he went to the shower which made him relax even more, his father believed he was ready so Harry would prove he was the perfect heir. He pulled on the black dress trousers and black shirt that was folded up for him in the bathroom, when he stepped out his father had changed in to black sweeping robes that made him look foreboding and dangerous. Harry pulled on socks and shoes before he was handed his own robes, they were the same as his fathers only they had green stitching, he put them on carefully making sure they fell right and didn't crease, he looked at his dad.

"You look perfect my son, now when you walk in how should you look." Harry blanked his face and drew himself up tall, his father nodded once.

"Good," Harry took a deep breath and pulled on the dark green almost black cloak hung for him.

"Come, it's almost time." He followed his father silently, neither of their footsteps making a sound on the marble floors, Harry was led in to the side where Nagini and Nex were curled up in front of the fire.

#You are wound youngling# Nagini commented looking up and Harry nodded.

#I am being introduced to the death eaters tonight# He told her.

#About time, you are ready# Harry nodded and stepped closer to the door he would leave from taking deep breaths and keeping himself calm. His father was sat on his throne coolly watching his forces enter the room, his elite were at the front eagerly awaiting the news, they had all met Harrison except Snape and Nott, so they knew what to expect. The rest of them had never set eyes on his son but they had all heard that the Prince had been returned to his rightful place as heir to they Slytherin line and to the Dark Sec, his son had impressed him bar far outstripping his expectations of him and that is why he was introducing him now. Harrison could at least distract anyone who dared confront him long enough for word to reach him, the person responsible would never breath again that was certain. When the final outer circle stepped in the doors slammed closed easily silencing the large crowd, there were well over 500 death eaters there today and those were just the English; he rose and they dropped to their knees.

"Rise my faithful followers for today is a good day," his voice was cool and smooth and held no emotion.

"You all know of the crime Dumbledore committed against me 5 years ago when he took my son." The mention of it brought angry whispers and hisses through the crowed and he allowed them to vent before silencing them with a raised hand.

"I called you all here 3 months ago to tell you that your Prince had been returned to his rightful place, now you get to meet him." The silence was thick with excitement as they began to look around, each wanting to look at the Prince who could one day take over and rule them; be just like his father.

"Meet your Prince," no footsteps were heard as a cloaked figure all but glided in to the room from the side, he had a commanding air around him that made all eyes snap to him as he walked confidently up to his father's side and pulled back his hood, he stood proud next to the Dark Lord, his eyes glowing AK green in the dark room and his face void of all emotion. As one the death eaters dropped to their knees and 'my Prince' was murmured with reverence throughout the entire room, Harry held back his smirk; he could get used to this.

"Rise," His voice was cool and clear heard by everyone, Tom Riddle looked at his son proudly, the boy had really come in to the role as Prince exceptionally well. As the Dark Lord sat so did his son both with grace and elegance one could only hope to one day achieve, Voldemort conducted the meeting and Harry got to see how everything worked, he watched his father collect information and dish out orders, he even saw one person cursed for allowing something to slip under the radar, he watched fascinated as the man withed and screamed on the floor under his father's wand; he wanted to learn that. When the ranks were dismissed the elite remained removing their chrome masks when the door was shut, Bella beamed at him and Harry grinned back.

"You did well Harrison, I am proud." Harry beamed.

"Lucius, I want your influence at the ministry to make sure my or my son's return is kept quiet at all costs. Severus, I want you to make sure the old fool is ignorant, I don't want him to know his schemes were lost until Harrison goes to Hogwarts in 5 years time." They both nodded.

"You are dismissed," They left and Harry followed his father to his study where he sat down relaxing in the familiar comfortable room.

"You have a lot of minions." Harry said with a grin, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes.

"Followers,"

"Followers, minions, they're the same," Harry waved him off.

"You did well, you didn't even react to the cruciatus curse."

"I wanna learn how to do that." Harry stated tucking his legs under himself, he often sat like that which drove his father mad.

"Want to," He corrected, "When you are older you will,"

"The death eaters were masks to hide their identity?" Voldemort nodded.

"How does that work out for peroxide?" Harry asked so genuinely serious that the Dark Lord laughed.

"Charmed hoods, Lucius had to work on that."

"I would think, his hair was practically glowing." Harry pointed out.

"It is rather distinguishable," Harry snorted.

"Understatement," Harry yawned and his father smiled slightly.

"Bed time, Harrison," Harry opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it, he trudged upstairs and pulled of his robes, where Tilly popped in to collect them, and threw on pyjamas, climbing in to bed the only thought on Harrison's mind was he was going to be as powerful as his dad when he grew up.


	4. Becoming the Prince:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags  
> I'm not J.K  
> Yes, Harry is super smart, but he's my version and he is the Dark Lord's son!  
> Language,  
> Lots of OOC-ness from Characters  
> Unbeta'd  
> #parseltongue#

 

It had been just over 2 years since Harrison Slytherin-Riddle had been reunited with his father and taken up his mantle as the Prince of the Dark Empire. And it had been the best 2 years of his life. At 8 years old, there was nothing he could possibly want that he didn't already have. He lived in a grand castle, he never wanted for anything, he was adored by the masses and he had the best father in the world. To Harrison, his father might as well have been Merlin himself. His father was perfect in every way and Harry loved his life with his father and the elite members that lived in the castle with them. Of course, his father felt the same way about his son, not that any of them would ever say it.

It had taken him a while to get used to his power as Prince. Harry was unused to anyone listening to him or paying him any attention at all so to have an entire force that would, and had to, obey his every command was a bit of an adjustment. At first he was unsure, he would only say a few small things, usually to do with Barty or Bella teaching him and his father pleased. The man encouraged Harry to make orders, and Harry had wanted to test the waters, he wanted to see just how far the Death Eaters would go so he had ordered Lucius to change his hair black because his bleached hair hurt his eyes. The next time Malfoy had appeared in the castle Harry had nearly died laughing, his father had nearly choked and the rest of the table was in fits, the ex-blonde's face had been glowing pink as he had tried to give a report of the ministry to my father. It didn't help matters that his father had found it wholly amusing, but he had taken pity on the blushing man and asked him about that change, Harry was not in the one bit ashamed when his father looked at him with an amused raised eyebrow. Lucius had been allowed to changed his hair back and be on his way, Harry calmly explained that the brightness of his unnatural hair had blinded him and he wanted to see if the Death Eaters would actually listen to him. Tom had found the whole thing hilarious and was happy his son was coming in to his own.

Of course there had been a few incidences where the Death Eaters did not know their place. Most of them had been resolved when Harry had informed them that he was the Prince, they had apologised profusely bowed and left. One was not so fortunate. Harry had been walking down to the public lounge when he had been confronted by a Death Eater, the man had taken one look at him sneered and actually shoved passed. Harry had snapped at him demanding who he was and what he was doing, the Death Eater had rounded on him spewing insults and degrading comments even though Harry had told him he was the Prince. Harry had become pissed off because some of the things were really mean, Harry had fought back with words of his own only to have himself backhanded; hard. Unfortunately for the Death Eater, later identified as Maverick Dippet, his father had come around the corner at that exact moment and saw him do it; that was the first time Harry saw someone die.

To say his father went ballistic was a grievous understatement, he was so mad that at points he had slipped in to Parcel and had physically slammed Dippet in to the wall and proceeded to curse the man until he was nothing more than an unrecognisable heap on the ground. Harry had been amazed, he didn't hear one spell leave his dad's mouth and when he had been lifted up by the man, who wanted to make sure he was ok, Harry had proceeded to tell him, excitedly at that, how amazing it had been. His father's fury, which was not directed at him in any way, had reared it head at the next meeting when he had informed the Death Eaters what happened to Dippet. Harry never had any trouble with the Death Eaters after that, they usually went out their way to help him in any way much to his amusement.

To Tom Riddle, his son was everything and more, his son had slowly taken over his reasons for simply breathing, Harrison was not only the perfect heir, but he was just perfect. His son had grown over the past years, in size and ability, every time he saw Harrison perfect a spell it made him so proud. The two years had passed quickly and they had been busy. Harrison had caught up on everything he had missed and more, he was constantly learning and he loved it. Any lasting traits he had picked up from the Dursley's, like his tendency to confirm that he was in fact allowed to do something or have something, had faded and he was becoming quite the charmer. He had inherited his father's cool, smooth personality as well as his good looks, Harry had also picked up the ability to twist words or work a situation to end up in his favour.

With everything that had been going on, Harry had yet to go out in to the wizarding world properly, his father was slightly protective of his only son, he wanted to make sure Harry could aptly hex and/or jinx someone before he took him to Diagon Ally for the first time. Tom had decided that it was time to take his son out, he wanted to register the boy to their Gringotts vault and personally take him through Diagon and Knockturn Ally. Harry walked in to the dining room dressed immaculately as always and greeted his dad with a bright smile before ordering breakfast, half way through his meal the mail came and an important looking owl swept down to land on the Dark Lord's shoulder.

"Finally," he muttered taking the letter and allowing the owl to fly away.

"Expecting that?" Harry asked as his father read over the letter.

"Yes," his father murmured, "I have decided I am taking you to Diagon Ally today, Bella and Barty will accompany us." Harry dropped his fork as he turned to look at his father in excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Brilliant," Harry wolfed down the rest of his food and stared at his father until the man was ready, Tom chuckled at his sons antics and stood from the table.

"Bella, Barty, meet us in the entrance hall and do not forget your glamours." He told them and motioned for Harry to follow, Harry jumped up and nearly skipped after his dad in his excitement, he had been waiting to go to Diagon Ally for ages, but something had always come up.

"So what are we going to do today?" Harry asked keeping up with his father's long strides.

"First, I am taking you to Gringotts to have you recognised by the vault as my heir." His father told him, "Then we will go through Diagon and you can see if anything peaks your interest, after that I will take you down in to Knockturn Ally."

"This is going to be  _so_  much fun," Harry said, "Can I see our vault? How rich are we? We are rich right? Can I get some new boots? Ooo and a cloak?" Harry fired off these questions at a rapid rate making his father laugh lightly.

"Calm down, take a deep breath and go through your shields," he instructed as they reached his study, he had began teaching his son occlumency straight after he had been introduced to the Death Eaters and the boy was rather adept at it.

"Right, sorry," Harry did as he was told even if he was still smiling brightly.

"Now, to answer your many questions, yes we will go down to our vault. Yes we are rich, rich enough for your great grandchildren not to ever work, and of course you can buy whatever you wish." Harry did a silent cheer much to his fathers amusement.

"Come here," Harry stepped up and pressed his wand to where his son's left breast pocket would be, a beautiful crest, that Harry recognised immediately as the Slytherin crest by the crossing snakes, printed itself upon the robes.

"As you have never been outside, you have not needed this as of yet, but now it is time for you to wear it proudly." Tom told him and Harry beamed.

"Thank you,"

"Are you wearing your ring?" Harry held up his hand to show the ring sitting proudly on his right hand.

"I am going to place a glamour charm upon you so you are not recognisable, no one knows who you really are accept Dumbledore, but people may recognise me from the past and that is an unnecessary risk."

"Ok, but I don't want to be blond and I want to keep my eyes." He said, Tom nodded and waved his wand over his son, the raven hair lightened to a light chocolate brown, his skin tanned slightly and his face took on a less sharp look. He did the same to himself only changing his crimson eyes to an icy blue, Tom called for an elf to fetch their cloaks and they left for the entrance hall.

"I think I will teach you how to cast glamours in our next lesson." Tom mused, "It would save you having to always as someone to do them for you which I know you would hate."

"Yes, that would be so annoying," Harry agreed wrinkling his nose, when they reached the entrance hall Harry blinked at the blonde haired green eyed woman and the chocolate haired blue eyes teen.

"Oh wow," even his father blinked a few times in amazement.

"We will apperate to the entrance of the Ally," he told them, he scooped Harry up settling him on his hip.

"Eyes closed, hold breath?" Harry recited tucking his head in to his father's shoulder,

"Here we go," Harry was overcome by the awful compression before his lungs expanded.

"I think I will forever hate apperation." He muttered shaking himself when he was placed back on his feet, his father shot him an amused glance and motioned towards the bustling Ally. Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers before he masked his reaction by placing his cool, blank mask he had perfected, however on the inside was a different story, his eyes were taking in every detail and he was internally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Come," His father strode down the Ally with his magic slightly loose, just enough for people to move out of the way as he went, unfortunately for Harry, he was still small, he had yet to have his growth spurt, and he nearly got lost in the crowd until Barty grabbed him and pulled him up to his father. Harry latched on to his dad's hand as the man expertly weaved through the people making sure not one of them touched either of them, Harry was wishing he had several more eyes as he saw all of the interesting shops. They reached a great white marble building which Harry guessed was the bank by the goblins stood on the door, his father gave a sharp nod to the guards and Harry repeated the notion. The bank was a lot less crowded than the Ally so Harry released his dad's hand and stuck to his side, they approached one of the free tellers and Harry watched his dad place his right had, showing the Lordship ring, on the counter. The goblin caught sight of the ring and immediately stopped what he was doing; his father had explained the significance of being an heir to the founders.

"I would like to have my heir officially recognised to my vaults." He stated in what Harry had mentally labelled 'Lord Voldemort voice', the goblin nodded and barked for another to take them down, his father motioned for him to follow and they were led through the marble entrance hall through to a stone, cave like, corridor. A cart came and they were told to step in, Harry raised an eyebrow at the apprehension in his dad's charmed eyes, he spotted his son's questioning look and sighed.

"The carts leave a lot to be desired," he muttered and Harry's other eyebrow rose, he hopped in neatly and held on as told to do, the cart shot forward and Harry grinned, they shot through the dark passages and the wind whipped through his hair. He leaned right over the edge only to be yanked back by his dad, he grinned up at the man who did not look in the one bit amused. On the trip down, Harry gasped as he caught sight of a dragon, but it was gone too fast for him to see properly, the next one he got a better view off and was amazed. They finally stopped out of a massive dark metal door with a silver 3 embedded on it, the goblin got out and walked towards the door muttering something in a gravely language, a golden dagger appeared in his hand and his father told him to get out. The dagger was handed over to his father who neatly sliced his palm and placed it on the door,

#I Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin, do recognise my son Harrison Silus Emrys Slytherin-Riddle as my chose heir#

"Cut your palm Harrison, and place it on the door." Harry didn't even wince at the stinging of the cut, he put his hand flat against the door where it pulsed.

"You need to say your full name and accept the claim."

#I Harrison Silus Emrys Slytherin-Riddle do accept my father, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin's claim# the door shone bright silver before it settled.

"It is done," the goblin confirmed and Tom healed his and his son's hand with a wave of his wand, Harry stepped back as the door swung open to reveal their fortune.

"Well shit," he breathed.

"Language," his father chided.

"English and parceltongue with touches of French, German and Spanish," was Harry's instant smart reply, he got a roll of his dad's eyes.

"You now have access to the vault, however I will be notified to every coin that leaves it,"

"Ok," his father filled a pouch of gold and handed it to him, before filling another and they got back in to the cart shooting back up to the surface.

"This day is yours," His father told him, "Where would you like to go first?" Harry looked around before heading to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, he wanted a new cloak and some boots, Bella made sure the shop was empty before they went in and then she was all over Harry pointing out things she deemed worthy to be in the Prince' eyesight. In the end Harry bought 3 cloaks, a set of robes and new boots. He allowed Barty to excitedly lead him through the Ally as his father and Bella spoke in low voices, Harry saw loads of cool things and then Barty took him in to the book shop.

"I think I'm in heaven," he said breathlessly.

"6 books," his father warned and Harry pouted.

"8,"

"7,"

"Fine," and then he vanished.

"Do you think we will ever see him again?" Barty asked unsure and Bella covered her laugh.

"It is doubtful," Tom rolled his eyes at the pair of them and went in to the shelves himself, there was a few books that he would like to look at as he was here. He picked up the books that he wanted and made his way back to the counter to pay for them when he spotted his son amongst a mountain of books.

"I thought I told you only 7 books Harrison?" Tom drawled not used to his son directly disobeying him, Harry peaked out from around his stacks looking up at his father with impish innocence.

"I have only 7 books," he said and Tom's eyebrows rose as he looked at the many books.

"Really?"

"Yes, look," Harry pointed at a pile, "7 transfiguration, 7 charms, 7 potions, 7 history, 7 defence, 7 offence and I combined Runes, Arithmancy and Herbology to make the final 7." Tom pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I meant 7 books over all." He sighed and Harry got a look understanding, which was as fake as they came, on his face and his expression went sheepish.

"Oh right, I thought you meant 7 books a subject." Harry shook his head, "You should be clearer on what you mean father or there will be many other miscommunications." Tom internally cursed his son's ability to twist words and meanings, but the boy had a point which is why he motioned for the clerk to check all 49 books up along with his own.

"You, my son, are an imp." Harry beamed.

"I know," Tom had no doubt that the boy had planned that all along, the bags were shrunken down and placed in pockets.

"Come, and put your hood up." Tom told him as they left the store, he led the way to Knockturn Ally pulling up his own hood.

#Keep hold of my hand at all times# he muttered to his son who immediately grabbed his hand. Harry looked around at the dark Ally in fascination, it was so different to the main one that it was surprising. He could feel the dark magic though, it swam around and soothed his nerves as his father walked confidently through the street. They went in a few shops, one sold miscellaneous items where Harry picked up an interesting looking crystal rock that lit up in different colours. The last shop they went in to was Borgin and Burkes where Harry looked around in interest, there were a few books that caught his interest, but his father said they were already at the castle.

"Borgin, do you have my orders?" Tom snapped at the shop owner.

"Yes, of course Milord," he hurried to the back and brought out a neatly wrapped package which he shrunk down and handed over, Tom carelessly threw down some gold coins before calling to his son to follow him.

"With me Harrison, we shall take our leave now." Harry nodded and prepared himself for the nasty feeling of apperation, his father vanished along with the death eaters and landed neatly in the entrance hall, an elf popped in to take their cloaks and purchases for them. Harry felt a slight tingling as the glamour was removed and his skipped of to the dining room, he was still running of his high from going out and was full of energy, the wizarding world was so exciting and amazing and Harry didn't think he would ever get bored of it.

"Did you enjoy your first experience?" Tom asked his son when he reached the dining hall at a more sedate pace, Harry nodded.

"It was amazing," Harry replied with a bright smile, which Tom returned slightly.

"I am glad,"

"Can I go there whenever now?" Tom thought for a second.

"I will give you a monthly allowance which you can spend on whatever you wish, if you want to go to Diagon or Knockturn Ally then you have my permission as long as you take someone with you." He said finally and Harry beamed.

"Brilliant, thanks!"

"Now, eat your lunch and go organise your new books, you have a fair few." Harry looked back innocently to which Tom shook his head, he ate a quick lunch before disappearing up to his room and sorting out the books the elves had placed nearly by his shelves. He placed his crystal on his bedside table and settled in his massive chair to read one of his new books, he would be called if he was needed.

* * *

Harry walked down to breakfast with a slight skip in his step, he was starting a new lesson today and he couldn't wait. It had been just over a week since Harry had his first outing and he had been back every day taking Barty or Bella, both of which were great shopping partners. Potions were fascinating, he had read as many books on the subject as he could and was eager to get started. Harry was interested in his new teacher too. He was being taught by the youngest potions master in the world, Severus Snape, and the man was said to be a genius in the potions field. According to Barty, Snape was rather scary and an intimidating man with very high standards, but Harry wasn't fazed by that. You can't really get more intimidating that a Dark Lord and he had one of those for a father.

"Good Morning Harrison, you seem happy." His father greeting with a small smile and Harry grinned.

"Yes, I have a new lesson today, what did you expect?" he asked rhetorically, he asked for bacon and eggs for breakfast with orange juice.

"You will have to be careful, potions is a very dangerous art and I do not wish for you to be injured."

"I will be, I've read as much as I can and I can still cook." Harry assured him and Tom nodded, the last thing he wanted was for Harrison to be in a potions accident. The alarm went off to signal the arrival of someone and Harry picked up no sounds of footsteps as the person approached, he could feel the man's magic however. It was dark and powerful and Harry had no doubt that this man, Severus, was a brilliant wizard. Severus rounded the corner with grace and a swirl of black, Harry took in his appearance mentally noting every detail from the dark hair, black eyes and tall figure that would have been foreboding if he didn't have the dad he did.

"My Lord, my Prince,"

"Severus, punctual as usual, come and sit," Tom greeted.

"Dumbledore did not dispute me leaving for these holidays," Severus voice was silky smooth and Harry raised his eyebrows, he wasn't expecting that.

"He is still unaware of my being?"

"Yes my Lord, he also continues to speak of Harry Potter," Harry didn't bother to withhold his scoff at that.

"The old fool is delirious, that he honestly thinks his grand scheme is still in play is astounding." Harry shook his head, "The very fact that people look up to him in the wizarding world shows the low IQ people are gaining through inbreeding. You should write a law, when you finally take over dad, in which it states purebloods are not allowed to marry their cousins. Honestly, I've met Crabbe and Goyle once and I've had enough for a life time." Barty snorted at that and Tom flashed a smirk.

"I'll remember that,"

"Good, you would think they would have realised by now, but apparently us Slytherin's hold greater intelligence than most." Harry sighed in a really put upon manner much to his father's amusement.

"It is something I have noticed." Tom drawled before his attention went back to the potions master, "You will find Harrison grasps things quicker than most, so do not be too surprised to sceptical if he already knows something most wouldn't."

"Of course my Lord," Snape looked at the boy in question who looked up to lock eyes with him, what he saw made him pale noticeably. There, starring back at him, was the face of his lord, but the eyes of Lily Evans. Burnished, bright green, shaped like almonds and filled with intelligence, they were eyes he would never forget. Severus looked from his Lord to the boy with his mind going a mile a minute, Harry narrowed his eyes slightly and he looked at his father in shock when he heard the man curse in parcel.

#What is it?# Harry asked curiously.

#I had forgotten that Severus was close with your mother,# Harry blinked.

#How do you forget something of that detail?# Harry exclaimed and Tom pinched his nose.

#I spent 4 years as less than a spirit, some things slip my mind# Harry rolled his eyes.

#Then I think you need to talk to your minion because he clearly recognises my eyes#

"Come Severus, it seems we have things to discuss," Snape immediately followed and so did Harry; they went to what Harry labelled the public study. It was more private than the lounge, but it wasn't his father's personal one. Tom took his customary chair and Harry took the other leaving the sofa for Snape, it looked as if Snape wanted to fidget under his father's intense gaze much to Harry's amusement.

"You recognised my son's eyes." It wasn't a question, but fact and Snape nodded.

"Yes my Lord,"

"You were close to Lily Evans." Again it wasn't a question, and this time Snape cleared his throat.

"Yes, I-, she was my best friend." There was something in his voice that Harry picked up on, he tilted his head to the side.

"Now why do I feel as if there is more to it than merely that?" Harry questioned slowly, Severus' attention snapped to Harry who was looking at him in the exact way as his father, it was slightly unnerving.

"Lily was my first friend, she meant a great deal to me." Severus said eventually and Harry nodded, but didn't take his eyes from the man.

"There were rumours you were in love with her Severus," Tom said and Snape cracked a wry grin.

"Lily was like a sister to me my Lord, there was never anything romantic between us."

"I trust there will be no problems with you teaching Harrison?" that time it sounded like a question, but everyone knew that it was an order and a threat rolled in to one.

"No problems my Lord,"

"Good," Tom nodded, "Harrison, take Severus to your lab and I expect good reports."

"Of course father, have I disappointed you as of yet?" Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Tom looked at him proudly.

"No, never," Harry flashed him a smile and then swept from the room, it was astounding to Severus at how much the boy was like his father without realising. Harry walked quickly through the corridors and down to the potion labs and the ritual rooms, his father had showed him what they were for when he was 7. He went to the second one in and hissed for it to open, and Snape was amazed. The lab was easily the best lab he had ever seen let alone stepped foot in, from what he could see it had everything one could possibly need.

"I am not to sure about all the ingredients here, the previous Slytherin's had a lot under preservation charms." Harry told him motioning to the store cupboards, "I did, however, label all the ones I could correctly identify in English."

"You have studied Herbology?"

"Not with an instructor, but the lands here are vast as is the library. Of course my father is like a walking encyclopaedia and is always willing to teach me things if I so wish it." Harry explained.

"So you have an understanding of ingredients, how well versed are you on equipment and correct usage."

"I haven't actively used any equipment, but I have read everything I could possibly need to know." Harry told him.

"This make's things simpler," Snape stated, "Before you are placed in front of an active cauldron, I will show you the correct way to perform each action with each piece of equipment you will need for beginning potions. There is a reason behind why each ingredient it prepared a certain way and you cannot hope to accomplish an acceptable standard in brewing if you do not perform them correctly." It was very clear to Harry that the man was passionate about potions, he knew he could learn loads from him. Snape laid out the first year kit and Harry got used to the feeling of the utensils in his hand, he performed the basic cuts, slices, dices and crushed easily and when Snape was satisfied Harry was allowed to make a simple boil cure, which he did perfectly.

"You are very adept at potions," Snape told him and Harry nodded gratefully, he bottled up his potion.

"It shouldn't be too difficult for you to perfect the first year syllabus, there are a list of books I suggest you study to help if you haven't already."

"Ok." Harry placed the potion in the preservation cupboard and followed Snape from the lab, his father was just coming out off the lounge with Barty. Tom absently lifted Harry to sit on his hip, it was a habit he had picked up since the boy had got here and it came as an instinct now.

"How was your lesson?" He asked smiling as his son, Harry produced his perfectly made potion with a proud grin.

"I made this," He told his father who raised an eyebrow.

"Very good Harrison," Tom congratulated, "I assume Severus has given you something to read?"

"Yes, but I think I've already read them, I'll check though and if there in my room I know I have."

"Good," Harry was deposited in his chair where he was greeted by a happy snake.

#Master,#

#Hello Nexis# Harry stroked his precious snake who settled on the back of his chair excitedly talking about the new things he had discovered with Nagini, Harry ate a quick lunch before being excused to scour the many books he had obtained as his father spoke to Severus.

* * *

"I am going to speak with Lucius at his manor today," Tom told his son as they sat in his study, they had both been busy lately and they were relaxing in the company.

"Malfoy Manor is supposed to be huge," Harry mused and Tom nodded.

"It is," he agreed, "Do you wish to come with me?" Harry perked up.

"Really?"

"Of course,"

"Yes, that would be great, I can check out Peroxide's library."

"He does have a name Harrison," Tom sighed and Harry smiled innocently back.

"But last time I called him by his name he looked disgusted."

"What did you call him?" Tom asked warily.

"Lucy," Tom laughed at that, oh he could imagine the blonde's expression at that.

"You will be the death of me." Harry grinned.

"I don't know what you mean."

"We are going to Malfoy Manor after lunch, I want you dressed as the Prince."

"Can I wear my green robes?"

"Yes, that is acceptable." Tom agreed, "I believe Lucius had a child around your age, you may meet him." Harry looked interested at that, he had never met another wizarding child before.

"Have any of your other elite got children?"

"Nott has a son I believe." Harry nodded.

"I will have to meet them both," Harry stated.

"They will be attending your birthday ball."

"What birthday ball?"

"I have decided that it is time for you to meet others your age which is why I have organised to have a ball to celebrate your birthday."

"Oh, ok then," Harry cast a tempus. "Lunch time,"

"You have entirely too much energy." Tom muttered and Harry grinned.

"Na not really," he rolled his eyes as his son ran off down the corridor.

"You shouldn't run Harrison,"

"I'm not running," Harry chimed, "This is a really fast walk."

"Your impossible," Tom sighed.

"Yep," they were the first 2 there and they spoke as they waited for the others to arrive.

"Why have you got to go to Lucius' to speak with him?" Harry asked curiously, his father could just summon the blonde here.

"I merely wish to leave the castle,"

"Fair enough," it made sense, neither of them left much, his father couldn't exactly get out on a casual stroll and it was easier to work from the castle.

"I am cancelling Harrison's lesson for this afternoon, we are travelling to Malfoy Manor." Tom told Bella and Barty who were scheduled to teach the boy.

"Would it be possible for me to accompany you my Lord, I would like to see my sister."

"That will be fine," Harry ate his lunch thinking over meeting other children, he had never gotten on well with the muggle children, but then that was a combination of Dudley and Harry's own attitude towards people; he wasn't the easiest person to get along with. This was different however, this was a magical child, and someone like him so Harry was unsure on what to do. He shook himself, he was the Prince, it didn't matter how he acted because he was right.

"Go and change your clothes Harrison," Tom instructed when he was finished, Harry nodded and walked up to his room and pulled open his vast wardrobe. Harry selected his rich, and favourite, dark green robes which practically screamed royalty, he had a quick showed and dressed himself. Harry grabbed his black cloak and checked himself over in the mirror before he walked down to the floo room, he had never travelled by floo and was nervous, it didn't look very nice.

"I will go through first, do exactly what I do and you may want to close your eyes." His father ordered, he took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in to the flames turning them green.

"Malfoy Manor," he called clearly and then vanished in a swirl of flame, Harry blinked. With a deep breath he grabbed some of the powder and threw it in to the flames, he was surprised that when he stepped in the flames felt surprisingly pleasant.

"Malfoy Manor," Harry was sucked away and immediately knew that he would be using the floo only in times in desperation, his stomach lurched and then suddenly he was thrown out of the grate. Harry only just managed to keep himself from falling on his face and he held out his arms for balance, he didn't move for a few seconds as his stomach settled and when he was sure he wasn't going to lose his lunch, Harry stood up straight and brushed off his robes.

"I am never using that fucking thing again unless it is a dyer situation." Harry hissed his vision still blurred from the spinning.

"Language,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"You did well, I was expecting you to fall and possibly be sick."

"I am above such a thing." Harry told him with a grin, he stepped out of the way just as Bella stepped through.

"I hate the floo," she grumbled.

"Seconded," Lucius stepped in to the room and bowed to his Lord and Prince,

"Ah Lucius, Harrison wishes to look in your library." Tom said.

"Dobby, show the Prince to the library," Lucius called an elf and Harry raised an eyebrow, compared to the neatly dressed elves of Slytherin castle, Lucius' elf looked a mess.

"This way," Harry shrugged and followed the elf.

"I will come and collect you when I am finished Harrison," his father told him and Harry nodded, he walked through the richly decorated halls of Malfoy Manor and was slightly impressed. While it didn't hold the overall opulence of Slytherin castle, and it wasn't as big, it was still very nice and it flashed the Malfoy wealth in a very classy way. He was led to a large library, about half the size of his own, and waved the elf off, he walked off in to the many shelves. It was ordered neatly and Harry spotted a few titles he had yet to read, he walked around the whole thing twice, which took a surprising amount of time, before selecting the books he wanted to read and pulling them from the shelves. Harry levitated them behind him and evaluated the chairs in the seating area of the library, he chose a mint green chair and settled himself in it casually kicking his legs over the arm relaxing back. Harry had no idea what his father was doing, but he had finished 2 of the books and was on the third before he was interrupted, he was immerged in the book as usual when light footsteps signalled the arrival of someone other than his father.

"Who are you?" a voice demanded from the doorway, Harry barely even made a movement of recognition, he didn't think it was him because no one ever spoke to him in such a tone.

"You there, I spoke to you and I want an answer." The voice snapped and Harry looked up this time to find a smaller version of Lucius stood the doorway glaring at him, Harry blinked.

"Are you speaking to me?" His voice was cold, who was this person to talk to him in such a way, no one dared speak to him in such a tone.

"There is no one else in here." The boy sneered, "Now who are you and what are you doing in my library?"

"Who are you to speak to me in such a way, how dare you?" Harrison snapped back, gracefully getting to his feet.

"I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the Noble and Most Ancient house of Malfoy and its fortune." The boy, Draco, told him imperviously and Harry shot him a blank look.

"It still gives you no right to speak to me like that. You should learn to be respectful to your betters, and I am your better." Harrison said back in his own impervious manner which was significantly more aloof and stuck up than Draco.

"I'm a Malfoy, we're better than everyone. Wait until my father hears about this."

"Your father?" Harry scoffed, "Wait until  _my_  father hears about this,"

"What could your father possibly do to my father?"

"Quite a bit I would say."

"My father is the ministers right hand as well as in the Dark Lord's elite, there would be nothing he could do."

"My father  _is_  the Dark Lord." Harry hissed and took pleasure when Draco paled.

"The Dark Lord?"

"Yes, I am the Prince," Harry told him.

"The Prince?"

"Yes, are in the habit of repeating my words?" the blonde flushed.

"No, I just didn't expect you to be in my library."

"That is obvious, you introduced yourself well." Harry mocked at the other's face went a darker pink.

"I apologise," Harry would bet that it hurt the boy to say that, purebloods didn't apologise very well.

"I suppose it is acceptable," Harry drawled, "Don't make a habit of speaking to me in such ways, it will grow tiresome and if I am to spend varied amounts of time around you then it will become bothersome if I have the urge to hex you all the time."

"Of course," Harry looked the boy over and was amused when the other fidgeted under his gaze, it was something he had picked up from his father.

"Your name is Draco?" Harry confirmed.

"Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Well I am the Prince, but my name is Harrison Silus Emrys Slytherin-Riddle, bit of a mouthful." He said with a chuckle and the other boy smiled.

"A little,"

"So, what did you come in here for?"

"Oh, my godfather wants me to read up on a potion." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Severus?"

"Yes,"

"He is like that, made me read nearly 8 theory books after my first lesson, I was under the impression I wouldn't be allowed back in my own lab if I didn't. Draco grinned at that.

"Sound's like Severus."

"Did you know that you are the first wizarding child that I have met?" Harry said to him retaking his seat and Draco took the one opposite.

"Really?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "Muggle children aren't very nice." Draco gasped.

"You've met muggles?" he whispered in shock, mercury eyes widened slightly, Harry nodded seriously.

"Yes, Dumbledore left me with muggles when he took me from my father."

"That's awful."

"I know, and muggles are awful too."

"Well as I am the first wizarding child that you have met, then I have to set a good example of how wizards are better than muggles." Harry grinned at that.

"Yes, you will have to do that."

"Do you play chess?" Harry tilted his head.

"I've played a few times, but Barty insists it's boring and drags me out to play Quidditch or jinx the brothers." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Want to play?"

"Sure," Draco snapped for an elf to get his chess set and quickly set it up, Harry chose to be black giving Draco the first move. Harry quickly learned that in order to play chess you had to analyse the entire game and think of the possible moves ahead of them happening. He lost the first game as well as the second, but the third he came back and beat Draco and on the forth they came to a stalemate.

"You learn really quickly," Draco stated with a shake of his head.

"I always have," voices approached the library and they both looked around as their fathers walked in.

"Ah Draco, you have met the Prince." Lucius said,

"Yes, we were playing chess."

"Good,"

"Come Harrison, we are leaving." Harry nodded,

"Goodbye My Prince, it was nice to meet you." Draco gave a short bow.

"The same to you Draco, no doubt I will see you again." Harry followed his father to the floo room before he froze and stepped back shaking his head.

"No,"

"Excuse me,"

"I refuse to go through the floo again." Harry told him looking at the fireplace with severe distaste.

"You do, do you."

"Yes I do,"

"And how do you suppose you are to return home."

"You will just have to apperate us home." Harry said.

"Is that right?" Tom asked amused.

"Yes," Harry said firmly.

"What if I were to refuse?"

"Then I would order Bella, Lucius or Narcissa to do so." Harry told him.

"You are impossible."

"And that is solely your fault." Tom rolled his eyes and easily lifted him up, they apperated away.

"We are late for dinner so we will have to eat now." His father said and carried him to the dining room, Harry grinned as he was placed in his chair and ordered his meal.

"What did you make of the Malfoy heir?"

"Draco is actually not that bad, I think I will continue to meet with him."

"That is acceptable, the Malfoy's are notoriously loyal to the Dark."

"So what were you and Lucius discussing for it to take so long?"

"Ministry decree's I want passed through," Tom told him, "Lucius whispers in the ministers ear and keeps him happy as we have the laws we want passed through."

"Nice system,"

"One that you shall be learning soon, I want you to be able to spot a good decree opposed to one which would not be beneficial to us." Harry nodded.

"I have been looking at some of the political books, as dry as they are, and I think I have the groundings." Harry said.

"It is not for you to worry about as of yet however, you have at least another year, maybe two."

"Ok," Harry stayed in his dad's study until it was time for him to go to bed. When he climbed in to his massive bed that night he couldn't help but smile thinking that the day had been a success, he had potentially made his first friend his own age; it had been a good day.

* * *

Keeping to his thoughts, Harry had regularly visited Draco and the pair got on brilliantly. He usually went to Malfoy Manor where they played chess, gobstones, Quidditch and other things they could think up. Draco was pretty good on a broom and Harry was a natural, something his father hated, he preferred it when his son's feet were firmly on the ground. The first time Harry had invited Draco over to the castle had been highly amusing to the dark haired boy, the blonde had gaped at the castle for a full minute before Harry led him in. He took him on a brief tour and when then the blonde saw the library he had choked at the vast quantity of books in there. Harry had pointed out that they were not allowed to touch the books on the top shelves, but that didn't deter the blonde who eagerly disappeared in to the shelves. Harry had trouble stopping his snickers when he brought Draco to lunch and the Malfoy heir realised he would be eating  _with_ the Dark Lord, the poor boy was actually shaking and Harry had sent him a stinging hex for a distraction. Harry had also talked Lucius in to allowing Draco to accompany him to Diagon Ally with Barty, the pair had made a game out of who could spend their allowances the fasted, Draco one by a minute maximum and Harry blamed it on the queue in the book store. Of course that left them both with no money for the rest of the month and there was a new Quidditch kit out which was why they were both stood in front of their fathers asking if they could have it.

"Please," Harry tried, "It's the brand new one, it is lighter and more dynamic than the last one."

"There is no need to sell the item to me Harrison, you can have one if you wish, just go and buy it."

"But I haven't any money," Tom blinked.

"Neither have I, father," Draco put in to his own father.

"What happened to your allowances?" Tom asked and Harry wrinkled his nose.

"We spent that," Harry waved that off, "Did you not see my moving galaxy and constellation charts?"

"You both spent your entire month's allowance?" Lucius confirmed and they nodded.

"That was 1500 galleons Harrison."

"I know, but I got some really nice things."

"So you want more money for Quidditch supplies?"

"Yes," Tom exchanged a look with Lucius.

"No," Harry blinked.

"What?"

"No, you will have to wait until our next month's allowance."

"Father you can't be serious," Draco exclaimed in shock.

"I am quite serious Draco, you should have thought before wasting all of your money."

"But that's 16 days away." Harry complained and his father gave him a blank look.

"I am quite aware of the number of days in a month Harrison."

"You are being impossible." Harry muttered much to his father's amusement.

"You have your answer," He told his son.

"Fine, be mean." Harry said and left the room muttering about the unfairness of it all.

"I cannot believe our fathers said no." Draco fumed.

"I know, I do not see the point." Harry agreed with a frown before he stopped and smirked.

"Oh I have him on this one."

"What?"

"Did you, or did you not, clearly hear my father say I could have the new Quidditch kit."

"Yes, he said that you could have one if you wish. But what has that got to do with anything?"

"Because I am getting us some Quidditch kits," Harry walked quickly up to the public lounge where Bella was with Rodolphus, he put on his sweetest expression as he went up to her.

"Hey Bella," he greeted, she smiled at him

"Good afternoon my Prince,"

"I thought you two were getting new kits today?" Rodolphus pointed out and Harry could have kissed him for his memory then, he put on a sad look.

"Well we were, but we ran out of our allowance." Harry told them sadly, "I even asked father and he said I could have one if I wished." Harry sighed.

"Oh don't worry about it my Prince," Bella soothed, "Me and Rod were going to the Ally today, I am sure we can pick you are Draco up your kits." Harry beamed at her.

"Thank you Bella, you're the best." She ruffled his head.

"It is no problem, you know that." The death eaters got up and left the room, and then Harry turned to Draco with a triumphant grin.

"There,"

"That was impressive,"

"I know,"

"What shall we do until they return?"

"Go to the library, I have to read up on hexes and you have yet more potions to do." Harry pointed out,

"True," they set themselves down in the library to finish their research, Harry picked up 2 books that he had marked previously as Draco went to the potions section and chose his books. They got in to a discussion over which subject was better, Harry firmly believed defence and charms while Draco was set on potions and transfiguration.

"With transfiguration you can change yourself in to an animal." Draco argued.

"Yes, but charms are the basis of nearly all magic." Harry pointed out and Draco frowned.

"Ok, that has merit, but what about potions. You can literally do anything with potions."

"Yes, only problem with that is it takes so long."

"Well I prefer Potions,"

"And I prefer charms, actually I would rather have offence, but that's not a taught subject." Harry checked the time and saw they had 20 minutes before dinner.

"Come on, lets go and see if Bella is back yet." Harry nearly walked in to the woman in question when they left the library.

"Oh, apologies my Prince, I was just coming to find you."

"It is forgiven Bella," she handed over a bag with the Quidditch shop log on it, Harry peaked his head in and fist punched the air when he saw the seeker kit.

"Brilliant,"

"Here is yours Draco," Draco took his and did a mini cheer.

"Let's go and tell them we'll be late for dinner," Harry said hurrying down the hall, he sped to the bottom floor just as his father and Lucius were stepping out if his father's study.

"Why are you running, and what is that?"

"I wanted to say I was going to be late for dinner because me and Draco have out new Quidditch kits." Both men looked at them.

"I thought we spoke about this, you had spent your allowance." Tom said slowly and Harry nodded.

"Yes, I know. But you also said I could have one if I wished." Harry pointed out with an innocent smile, Tom blinked and had a quick back track over the conversation, he nearly cursed when he realised Harrison was correct.

"Indeed, and how did you obtain these kits with no money."

"Through sources unknown father dearest,"

"Obviously," Tom drawled, "Go, but you will be continuing with your lessons tomorrow." Harry nodded and he and Draco ran to the nearest room to change before bolting outside. Harrison was the first to kick off and he relished in the freedom of the air, they did some practice laps before throwing around the quaffle.

"Let me fetch the snitch," Harry swooped down and plucked up the little golden ball, he shot back up and levelled himself out facing Draco.

"Ready?"

"You're on," Harry released the ball and they waited 10 seconds before swiftly following it, Draco was a brilliant chaser and he was a good seeker, but it was nothing compared to Harrison. The boy was pure seeker, while chasing wasn't his best position, set him on the snitch and he was guaranteed to find it. He snatched out of the air and raised a fist in success,

"Yes," he cheered,

"Nice catch," Harry did a mock bow and then the worse happened; he slipped off of his broom and fell. Harry knew he was going to die, he screamed out in horror as the ground rushed towards him, Harry squeezed his eyes closed when he was suddenly overcome with the nasty feeling he associated with apperating; and then he was on the ground. Harry briefly heard his dad's voice before his vision went black and he dropped to the ground.

* * *

When Harry awoke he was led in his bed in his pyjamas, he was confused to how he got there when the memory of falling of his broom rushed back to him and he sat up with a gasp. Harry ran his hands all over himself confirming he was, in fact, alive and the sound woke his dad who was sleeping in the chair opposite, Tom rushed to his son's side.

"Do you have any idea what you put me thought?" it came out harsher than intended, but it was the truth. He had watched his son fall out of the air from a height that would have killed him, he felt his heart stop in devastation as there was nothing he could do, Tom almost didn't believe his eyes when he saw Harrison vanish and then appear on the ground.

"I'm sorry," the whispered apology brought him out of his memory and Tom focused back on his son who was looking down at his twisting hands.

"Come here," Harry all but threw himself at his dad, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck masking his sniffs, he had honestly thought he was going to die.

"Foolish boy," Tom muttered kissing the top of his head, "You scared me,"

"Dint mean too," Harry's reply was muffled, Tom picked him up and brought him over to the chair where he sat the boy on his lap.

"I know, but you're still banned from flying for at least a month." Harry merely nodded.

"Kay," they sat there in silence until Harry was completely calm and he was just resting his head on his dads shoulder.

"Did you know you apperated yesterday?" Tom said to him after a moment and Harry looked at him.

"I did,"

"Yes, I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it myself."

"Wicked,"

"Yes, it is quite an achievement. I think I might teach you how to do it properly, you mastered the glamour charms well."

"Thanks, you just make it simple," Harry shrugged.

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

"Good," Harry yawned,

"You need to eat before resting again," Tom told him, "Your magical core used too much magic for a simple apperation as it was accidental magic, you will be fine by tomorrow." Tilly popped in with a nice lunch which he ate quickly, it made him incredibly sleepy and he yawned again, the soothing feeling of his dad running his hands through his hair wasn't helping either.

"Sleep my son," Tom murmured gently and Harry did just that.

* * *

Harry found himself also grounded after the incident. No one mentioned Quidditch or flying in the Dark Lord presence for fear of cursing, Harry wasn't too bothered however, he had never been so scared in his entire life. Unfortunately, with him being grounded, it also meant that he couldn't go over to Draco's house and Draco couldn't go to the castle. Harry was surprised at how much he missed the energetic blonde, he threw himself back in to his studies and learned as much he could to stem his growing boredom. He learned how to apperate with his father and discovered that apperation was much more pleasant when doing it on his own, and he picked it up quickly just like everything he put his mind to. Their first lesson had been really fun and Harry had managed to apperate,

"Now, you know the theory and you know the experience." Tom said to his son, they were in the vast grounds, down by the boat house where it was calm and peaceful, Harry often used the little island they had in the middle of the lake for meditation for his Occlumency.

"Clear thoughts, focused mind, concentrated magic," Harry repeated and Tom nodded,

"Good, I want you to think of the stretch of land before the boat house, think of it clearly in your mind, picture every detail you can." He instructed, Harry closed his eyes and thought hard, the image coming up with crystal clarity within his mind.

"Got it,"

"Ok, feel your magic. Let it fill you and wash over you, let it flow easily." Harry had no problem doing that, with his wandless magic practice that he did on his own, pulling on his magic was as simple as blinking now.

"Ready,"

"Imagine travelling to the stretch of land, let your magic take you there, remember the feeling of apperation and twist on the spot." Harry span on the ball of his foot and disappeared with a loud crack, Tom blinked in shock, he wasn't expecting the boy to get it first try.

"Well done Harrison," He congratulated, Harry nodded and then swayed.

"I'm guessing it doesn't take that much magic?" He slurred when he was deftly caught before he hit the ground.

"No, but that was your first conscious time and I am greatly impressed." Harry beamed albeit tiredly,

"Thanks,"

"We will work on magic control in apperation and I have no doubt you will be apperating on your one in no time." Harry nodded and rested his head on his dad's shoulder as he was carried in. Tom carried him to the dining room where Harry was instructed to eat as much as he could to get his energy levels back up, Harry was put away and alarming amount of food and with a pepper up he was good to go; even if he couldn't use magic for the rest of the day. Tom had been a little weary of letting his son out of his sight after his near death experience so he kept the boy close by teaching him anything he wanted, he was surprised at how quickly Harrison had managed to apperate, but he really shouldn't have. Just like everything, if Harrison wanted to do something, he would do it and quickly. Harry himself had been unusually clinging to his dad and was taking all of his usual lessons with the man instead of the death eaters.

* * *

It had taken nearly 2 weeks for everything to settle down and get both Lord and Prince to act like themselves again, the fact that Harry was still alive became reality and the normal routine returned. Harry skipped down from his lesson with Bella, the only female elite had missed teaching him greatly and was so happy that he was back she taught him the Confringo curse, something Harry loved. He had got it after one attempt and spent the lesson perfecting the amount of power he put in to it, Harry found it more difficult to control the power in the spell because it was darker than the ones he usually used. He entered the dining room and took his seat ordering some food and taking a drink, his father mentioned going to Gringotts for something when Harry remembered something.

"Dad," He began, "Can I have a dragon for my birthday?" the entire table fell silent and the Dark Lord turned to look at his son incredulously.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, can I have a dragon for my birthday, please?" Harry asked again.

"A dragon?"

"Yes, I've been reading up on them and we have the grounds to keep them as well as the funds. I would love to have a dragon." Harry said to him.

"No, absolutely not." Tom said once the shock that his son was being serious had worn off.

"No," Harry blinked in shock, "but why?"

"You cannot have a dragon for your birthday Harrison, and you cannot have one for any other occasion or any other day." Tom made sure there were no loop holes in his sentence, Harry looked disappointed.

"But I really want a dragon, I mean it would be the best gift ever." Harry stated with a pleading look, a look that Tom always caved to so he deliberately wouldn't meet the begging green eyes.

"No Harrison, I will not get you a dragon and none of the death eaters will get you one either." the warning was clear and Harry pouted.

"Fine," he grumbled and left the table in a huff, he stalked from the room and up to his bedroom. Tom sighed as his son left he could here the door slam from where he was sat, it was the boy's first tantrum and it was probably because it was the first time he had outright denied the boy anything. He just couldn't help but spoil his son, it was probably because of the way he grew up with nothing, he never wanted his son to feel like that so he let him have whatever he wanted. It wasn't even as if Harrison was an unreasonable child, he wouldn't allow his son to become a brat, and Harrison earned everything he was given by the performance the boy put in to everything. He got up from the table to go and fix whatever had just been created, a dragon honestly, Tom shook his head. Harry didn't see the problem with his request, if he wanted a dragon then his dad should get him a dragon, it wasn't fair. He grabbed his favourite book and threw himself down in his giant chair to read, he looked up when his door opened and scowled when he saw his dad, he pointedly raised his book to cover his face blocking his dad from view. Tom sighed to himself again and walked over to stand next to Harrison, the boy turned his body so he now had his back to his dad and continued reading much to Tom's amusement.

"You are set to ignore me." Tom drawled and Harry nodded once.

"Well I will have to stay here until you stop." Tom seated himself opposite and summoned one of his son's many books, some of them were surprisingly interesting. The room fell in to silence except for the turning of pages, Tom only had half of his attention on the book as he focussed on Harry. The boy peeped over the top of his book before ducking quickly behind it when he met Tom's eyes, Tom mentally applauded his son who kept up the silence for half an hour before speaking.

"Why can't I have a dragon?" He asked finally and Tom put his book down to look at his son, his pride and joy, and sighed as he saw the boy looked really upset about the fact he couldn't have a dragon.

"Come here," Harry hopped of the chair and went over to his dad where he was lifted on to the man's lap.

"You cannot have a dragon because they are extremely dangerous; they are illegal and very hard to come by."

"But I really want one," Harry whined and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Did you just whine?"

"No," Harry denied hurriedly.

"I believe you did." Tom said firmly and Harry shook his head.

"No, it's your hearing."

"I see,"

"I still really want one." Harry gave his pleading look again which made Tom turn away so he didn't give in to the eyes.

"No Harrison," Tom sighed, Harry's head dropped and Tom pressed a kiss to the dark hair.

"N'ok," Harry muttered defeated.

"You can have tickets to the next Quidditch game so you can take Draco, and you can fly again with a new broom and full kit." Tom bargained, probably not the best parenting skills to date, but this was his son and everyone who had a problem with it could receive an AK.

"Really?"

"Yes," Harry hugged him.

"Ok,"

"Are you talking to me again?"

"I suppose so," Tom shook his head with a smile and pressed a light kiss to his temple.

#I love you my son# Harry brightened at that, it was the first time anyone had ever told him that even if he knew his father did.

#Love you too daddy#


End file.
